Double Diagnostic
by toma-hime
Summary: Get ready for a generally sad fic :3c
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Everyone! Each Chapter I will post will have it's own little name for it so you know what you're in for. I hope you like my dramatic kevedd fic! \(uvu_

_**Chapter 1: Starting Out As a High School Reject**_

The one week Edd's parents are out of town, is the one time that the water decides to act up in the house. Personal hygiene was something that is very dear to this poor dork. "Oh fiddlesticks…" He grumbled as he tapped the shower head a few times trying to get it to run again. With soapy hair still he stepped out of the shower and wrapped his peach towel under his arms like a girl would. '_Guess I'll just call the plumber._' He thought as he took a glance at the clock in his room as he tried to dry his soapy hair "Oh dear! I'm going to be late!" He exclaimed as he quickly dressed himself and left the house.

Edd and his friends had already been in school for less than a month. They weren't really together much anymore and Edd was smart enough to know that this was inevitable. Each one was to find their own "click"; Eddy was still into pranks, but seemed to be better at getting away with them. Ed on the other hand hadn't changed much aside from the fact that the girls are now starting to take a liking to him ever since he was admitted to the football team at the quarterback.

* * *

"Again?" Double D sighed through his nose at the word written on his locker in permanent ink.

'**_Dork_**'

"Must it always be in permanent?" He pulled his cleaning supplies from his locker since this routine had become so frequent that he just kept it in there. '_Messy, Messy, Messy._' He thought with a face of distaste.

"Hey, Double Dork. You don't like my artwork?"

Edd jolted slightly at that familiar tone. "No. I can't say that I do, Kevin." He simply stated as he turned around with a Chemistry book clutched to his chest and a rather stern glare.

"Should I draw something different next time?" A smirk appeared on his face and he blocked Edd's way to class by leaning against the lockers.

"I'd prefer it if you did not draw anything at all." He said calmly, trying to avoid any disputes as he closed his locker.

Kevin raised his brow "That so?" Kevin sniffed the air which still smelled of Edd's unwashed hair. "What smells like a chick? Is that you?"

With a stiffened expression, Edd tried to maneuver his way around Kevin smoothly, but to no avail when someone knocked him down…..on purpose. It was one of Kevin's teammates.

Kevin glared at the dude harshly "_Not cool…._" He mouthed before he turned to Edd who was scrambling to pick up his things. Sighing and rolling his eyes he picked up a paper and handed it to him as Edd stood. "Here, dork."

"T-Thank you, Kevin. That was very helpful of you." Edd couldn't help, but smile a little bit.

As he saw Edd about to leave, Kevin said quickly "Hey…uh…I won't write that on there anymore, I was just doing it to tease ya'."

Edd blinked in shock for a couple seconds and gave Kevin a soft smile and a nod. "I appreciate that."

* * *

Kevin played all kinds of sports; soccer and baseball were among his favorites, but the one he enjoyed the most was watching Edd study across the lunchroom and smile each time he flipped the page though Kevin knew he had read that book cover to cover before. '_So cute…_' He thought.

The poor boy was startled half to death when a hard punch came onto his shoulder. It was Nazz. "Jesus christ, Nazz!" He chuckled halfheartedly.

"You starin' at someone again there, Kev?" Nazz teased.

"So what if I am?"

"I'm just askin' dude because it seemed more like goo-goo eyes than just admiring a nice butt." She cocked her eyebrow, interested.

Kevin made a face of embarrassment and tried to hide it by laying his forehead on the table in defeat.

"Just tell me who it is! C'mon, I'm your best friend."

Kevin tilted his head to the side to look up at her, but couldn't bring himself to say it. "Just…someone."

Furrowing her eyebrows and squinting her eyes she questioningly asked "Please don't tell me its one of the kanker sisters…"

"Hell no…." Kevin shook at the thought. "It's uh….Hmmmm…." Turning his head to face Edd who was too busy reading to see anything around him, Kevin pointed nonchalantly towards him.

"No….**_way._** Kev, that is…" Nazz pulled his hat towards the front and pulled it down. " too CUTE. Why didn't you tell me before you dummy!"

"Hey! Not the hat!" He grumbled pulling it back into place. " I….It's not that I like him or anything…at least I don't know….auuugh." Kevin let his hand slide down his face in aggravation.

"It's cool, dude. I don't judge, but I'm just curious as to why you chose him." Nazz crossed her leg and bit into her apple.

"I…I don't know. It's just somethin about him makes me happy to see him. It's weird alright! I can't explain it just yet."

"Chill out! It's nothing to get upset over, just try to find out what you really feel if you're that bothered by it."

"But how?" Kevin perked feeling interested.

"Ask him out, kiss him, do _something_, man!"

"….Yeah. You're right, but not yet." Kevin thought as he stared at Edd once again before the bell rang for next class.

* * *

By the end of the day, Edd was at his least favorite class because of the short shorts and how he was still uncoordinated: gym. As he changed, Edd heard a choice of unruly words and smothered snickers, which happened to be Kevin's teammates who were laughing at his scrawny stature. Ignoring them he quickly changed and left out onto the running track. He would rather run track than do anything else that needed coordination, so for the past three weeks the coach has just been sending him straight to the track for laps.

Out of all of this, his legs seemed to be taking the winnings out of his own failure to do anything sports related. They were very toned and slim.

Edd stretched his arms up to the sky as he walked and then he heard someone coming up behind him. Moving to the side to avoid a collision he noticed it was Kevin. "Oh, greetings Kevin. I didn't know you had the same class as I."

"I don't, but I asked to go out early for practice."

"Oh that's right! My apologies for forgetting you were apart of the track team!" Edd stated with a gap-toothed smile.

Making a face of surprise, Kevin slowed his pace with Double D's "How did you know that?"

"Well if you're apart of the student council you have to know a lot of things."

"Did you study everyone's schedules and activities?" Kevin snickered.

"Ah…" Feeling caught he cleared his throat he spoke "Y-Yeah…." He tittered and his face reddened slightly. "I tend to overdo it when I go to different grade-schools. It is really a bad habit of mine."

"Why don't you just try to relax for once?" Kevin suggested. "Like maybe…going to the movies with someone?"

"But there are no movie theaters around, Kevin. Besides, I highly doubt anyone would want me to accompany them anywhere." Edd's frown was rather melancholy.

"Well I would be happy to help with that." Kevin said cheekily.

Raising his eyebrows and stopping in surprise. "What do you mean by that, if I may ask?" He tilted his head.

"How about you come to my house to watch a movie? I'll pick up around seven?"

"D…Do you really mean to keep this plans with me?" Edd asked feeling rather pleased. "I mean, um…wouldn't you have some sort of assignments to complete?"

"Well, maybe. But maybe we could do them both, what do you say?" Kevin smiled charmingly.

"Why yes! I would love to accompany you then!" Edd was more rather excited about helping Kevin with his homework than watching a movie.

'_Too cute….Is he really that happy?_' Kevin thought as he watched Edd's mood lighten with just a few choice words. "Well, then I'll see you later then, Dork!"

"Salutations, Kevin!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright guys, we're gonna get into some major cute and fluff. R-18 probably wont be for a good while._

_Let's get down 2 business._

_**Chapter 2: It's Only Human Nature.**_

Edd had rushed home from school in fear that he might not have enough time to finish showering from this morning. He had not gone shopping in quite a while for his own toiletries so he used his mother's sweet pea body wash and shampoo which is why Kevin asked if he smelled like a girl. "I mustn't dillydally!" He encouraged himself as he unwillingly headed out to the yard to wash his hair with the hose which luckily still worked since it was connected to a well.

"So unsanitary…." Edd huffed as he finished up and ran back inside to change. Picking out his favorite casual sweater vest, accompanied by a matching bow, some jeans, and of course his favored beanie. "I do hope I'm not too casually dressed." A ring came at the door and Edd managed to check on his bow before he rushed to answer it, letting his feet shuffle on the floor as usual.

Opening the door to a, thankfully, casually dressed Kevin, Double D gave him a toothy grin. "Why hello, Kevin!"

Kevin nodded his head and seemed less confident than his usual self. "H-Hey." Clearing his throat he stood up straighter "I mean, uh. You ready to go, dor—….Double D?"

"Of course! Just let me grab my shoes and we will be on our way to your residence." Edd stated very giddy as he leaned against the door and slipped on some very clean black shoes that he had always left by the door. "Let us take our leave then!"

As they left the house the small patter of shoes could be heard on the pavement. "If I may inquire, Kevin…."

Kevin gave him a weird look since he didn't know what the word meant, but he let him continue.

"Why did you suddenly ask me to accompany you?"

"Well, I decided it was a new year and….shit, let's face it!" He gave Edd a small nudge in his arm with his elbow "You're not as annoying as 'ole lumpy or dumbass."

Edd frowned at his choice of words about his friends, but let it slide. "You say I am not annoying?" He gave this repetition some thought before he smiled. "Well, I do not find you in the least bit distasteful either!"

Kevin turned his face feeling a little happy, but he didn't want to show it.

Upon entering the house, Edd could smell popcorn and almost everything was prepared by the couch. '_It's just like Movie Fridays at Eddy's._' He reminisced before he turned to give Kevin a really comely smile '_I guess he has changed since then…._' He suddenly felt a lot more relaxed than before.

Kevin pointed to the couch "Pop a squat and I'll put in the movie."

"May I ask what we are going to be watching?"

With a little snort through his nose, Kevin just replied with "You'll see."

This took Edd a little bit out of his comfort zone. '_Oh, what if it has nudity! Oh dear…..Oh no, it's…it's…_' As the opening title came up, Double D grinned from ear to ear. "Oh! It's a documentary on mermaids! Which isn't quite scientifically proven, but it's a rather interesting topic anyways! It's silly to think that such a humanly shaped form could exist, besides from chimpanzees, of course. Wow! Look! They communicate just like porpoises would."

Kevin knew that he would enjoy it since he was into all of that science crap.

* * *

Most of the documentary was spent with Kevin listening and watching Double D rather than the actual film. Seeing him talk so energetically through the documentary was really cute. Reaching his arm around him at the end of the credits, he pulled Edd closer. "So what did you think? Did you like your first date to the movies?" He cheekily spoke.

"…Date? As in…where a person with whom one has such an engagement with another?" Gulping hard he could feel his cheeks flushing "_That_ kind of date?"

"Um….yes?" Kevin said wearily, unsure of what Edd was trying to get at. "I thought you knew…"

"I had no such intention! I thought this was a friendly get-together, but…"

"But?"

"It wasn't so bad, so I do not mind calling it a….date."

"S'that so?" Kevin leaned in, pleased to hear the news.

"Kevin, what are you doi—" His words were cut off by an electrifying kiss which was accompanied by a small whimper of approval. Which was answered with a groan.

Kevin moved his lips slowly so he would not try to push Double D over his abilities since he was sure the dork was a virgin. '_Just as I thought….this DOES feel good._' He thought with relief that he finally found an answer to why he found Edd so appealing.

Trying to change the subject into something else, Edd moved away and gasped for air. His head felt dizzy and his chest was pounding hard. "Um.." He stuttered for a moment. "Shall we consider working on your homework now?"

"Sure, I guess we could do that." Kevin obliged since he knew if he pushed it any further he would scare him off.

* * *

Another day at school and Edd couldn't forget last night, he would constantly replay what happened. He just couldn't understand why Kevin kissed him….Did he have some popcorn on his lip? No, that would be illogical; Kevin would have simply told him, then called him a 'dork.'

"What else could it have been? Did Kevin perhaps take a liking to me? I mean the attractions of a any human are only human nature, but what could he find so appealing about me of all people!" He muttered to himself in chemistry class as he messed up the chemicals. "OH DEAR!" He stepped back and saw that it was about to boil over with smoke. " I mixed the potassium permanganate and glycerol." He quickly pulled his hand away from the flame and winced at the pain before the teacher helped him put it out. "My sincerest apologies Professor….I am not about my wits today." The teacher nodded and sent him off to the nurses for the small burn on his hand.

Kevin was walking the halls, possibly skipping class again no doubt. "Damn, science is so boring…" Adverting his eyes, he saw Double D quickly trying to hide from him. "Gotcha." He chimed with a small laugh through his nose.

"Drats…..he spotted me." Edd reluctantly made his way towards the jock. "Greetings…." He grumbled as he held his burnt hand to his chest.

"Whatcha so down for today? Was the date really that bad?" He felt soft hands upon his lips as he saw Edd's face change color. Raising an eyebrow he couldn't help but stick his tongue out.

"Ugh! Kevin, that is so unsanitary! There are over 300 germs on the human tongue did you know that?!" He wiped his fingers onto his shirt.

"Sure did, but mine might have doubled since last night." Kevin's eyelids lowered in a taunting-like manner.

With a small huff, Double D glared at him. "Explain then to me why you did such a thing last night."

Scratching the back of his neck, Kevin sighed. "Well, I guess it's s'cause I wanted to see why I couldn't get you out of my mind. If it was really just puppy dog feelings or…something more."

Putting his injure fingers to his lips, Edd pondered for a moment before he was suddenly pulled away from his thoughts with Kevin holding onto his hurt hand. "Ow! Be more considerate, would you?!"

"Sorry, but how did this happen?" Kevin seemed to be very frantic.

"I, uhm. Burned myself with chemicals today. I was not paying attention and I accidentally mixed potassium permanganate and glycerol which caused a slow reaction and I tried to stop it with my hand, but got burned." Edd fully explained, knowing all too well that Kevin wouldn't understand a word of it.

"So basically you weren't paying attention and got hurt?" Edd could now tell that Kevin was kid of relieved in some what.

"Yes, that's correct." Furrowing his eyebrows he asked "What, is there something you wish to ask of me?"

"Double D not paying attention? Who wouldn't want to ask why?"

Blushing he snatched back his injured hand. "That is none of your concern."

"Was it because of last night?" Kevin raised an eyebrow and snickered; as he watched Edd's face he could tell he hit the bullseye. "So, you DID like it…." He said happily.

"What of it?" The dork asked, obviously annoyed by Kevin's cocky attitude.

"Hmn…? Nothin', just makes me happy that I wasn't the only one." He took, Double D's uninjured hand and demanded "I'm going to take you to the nurses office. Gotta make sure you don't hurt yourself on the way there."

"I'm more than capable of doing it myself, thank you…, but just this once wouldn't hurt." Edd smiled coyly.


	3. Chapter 3

_Well more smooches on dah way._

_Here we gooooo uvU)/_

_**Chapter 3: Kissing, a How-To Guide.**_

Edd was home once again and studying for nothing in particular, though it wasn't really studying if you weren't obtaining any information. No, Edd's mind was wandering elsewhere. Mostly on Kevin and how cute it was for him being so worried at school today. Double D was staring at his bandaged hand with a goofy smile.

Meanwhile, across the the cul-de-sac, Kevin was laying in bed, day-dreaming about the old days and how mean he was to Edd. The jock's face was nothing but a frown and he suddenly laughed thinking of how Double D would be saying "Kevin, you mustn't make that face for it takes 43 muscles to frown, but only 17 to smile." Or some lame bull like that. Thinking about him always made him smile; especially when he remembered their first kiss. '_He didn't seem to mind it…..maybe we can try again sometime…_' He wondered.

* * *

Today was Saturday and finally they could make plans. Back in the nurses office two days ago, Kevin insisted that he had Edd's number so they could text and call each other. It sounded nice at first, but all Kevin texts him is silly phrases like:

"Wake up, sock princess and text me."

"Hey double divine."

and his favorite

"You're just too damn adorkable, you know that?"

Sooner or later he would have to text back. Eddy came over early this morning to try and play some video games, but Edd turned him away since he still could not shower. "I really must call that plumber…" Two long buzzes could be heard from his dresser. "Oh, Kevin's calling…" Picking up the call he stated in a rather chipper tone "Salutations, Kevin!"

"Hey there, princess."

"Please do not refer to me as a girl. It's unsettling."

"Well then, someones got a stick up their ass."

"_…..Kevin._" Edd griped.

"Alright, Alright. But seriously, what's buggin' ya?"

"I haven't been able to take a shower in the past day and it's really starting to irate me to a whole new level of annoyance."

"Oh yeaaah, that's right. You have this whole hygienic thing goin. Hmn, well then how about you come take a shower over here until it's fixed?" Kevin asked, knowing the answer.

"That's rather rude of me to invade your home and use your shower for my own personal needs."

"It's fine! I don't mind. Plus, it gives me a chance to see you."

Beginning to blush, Double D stuttered before he shut his phone. "I-I'll be over there momentarily."

"Sweet! It'll be like a sleepover!" He hung up and started to throw shit around his room to make it look neater.

* * *

Packing his bags up, Double D headed over there without a problem. It was a large bag full of things he thought were necessary such as: his mothers sweet pea shampoo (since it was the only one in the house), his biology and chemistry books for when he can't sleep, some clothes for the next day, and his rather embarrassing stuffed animal which he still couldn't sleep without. It was a little otter that his grandmother made for him when he was a baby. "I'll just sleep with it…secretively." He thought aloud to himself as he rang the doorbell.

A bunch of loud bangs and crashes could be heard and a couple "OOFS" and thumps were scattered and muffled behind the white door. Double D chuckled into his hand before he said aloud "Kevin, are you quite alright?"

Kevin heard the bell and tried his best to throw all of the trash away in the kitchen but tripped over the couch pillows which were thrown carelessly on the ground. "OOF-" He groaned before he dusted himself off and made sure his hair looked nice before he opened the door. Something he usually was never weary about. "F-Fit as a fiddle Double D." The jock wiped the sweat from his forehead and opened held the door open as he waited for the kid to enter. "Here let me get that.." Kevin offered as he reached for the duffle bag.

"Nono! It's quite alright…" Edd blushed not giving him any chance to see what was inside.

Laughing through his nose Kevin held his hands up in a sarcastic way. "Alright alright." Closing the front door behind him and locking it. "The bathroom is down that hall and to the right if you want to shower."

'_Ahh. sanctuary._' Edd cooed in his head. Giving a sincere look to Kevin "Thank you so much!" Feeling it was appropriate, Edd stood on his top toes for a microsecond and planted a small thank you kiss on Kevin's cheek. Edd didn't know what kind of relationship this was turning out to be, but he didn't care. It felt right….and he wasn't going to fight it anymore.

Kevin has been treating him with every respect and there wasn't any hostility in his actions, so why would Double D want to end such a thing simply because of their past or his constant teasing?

Placing his fingers on his cheek, Kevin's eyes widened before they softened and a rather dorky smile starting to crack at the corners of his mouth. "No problem…" He said in basically a whisper as he saw Double D make his way to the bathroom.

* * *

All throughout the shower Double D was thinking over their "relationship" and all Kevin was thinking about was sneaking a peek, but he decided to sit uncomfortably on his bed with his homework spread out. "He'll probably love me for this." Kevin was actually motivated to work just because he liked getting praise from Edd.

Stepping out of the shower, where there usually was a mat, Double D slipped back into the tub, but caught himself before any further injuries took place. Edd grumbled that Kevin did not have the proper safety precautions. As he got dressed in clean boxer-brief underwear and his hat, Edd paused when he reached for his pajama pants and shirt. "You have to be pulling my leg…" He stated in disbelief since it seems that he had forgotten his pajamas.  
'_Oh how embarrassing….._'

Holding open the door just enough for him to speak, he called out "Kevin!"

Hearing his name, he made his way to the bathroom "Yes? Something you need princess?"

"This is not the time for nicknames, I am in need of clothes. Do you think I could possibly acquire some of your for the night?"

"Well, they're probably too big, but I can give ya some."

"Splendid!" Edd sighed in relief.

"Gimme a sec." Kevin trotted back to his room and pulled out one of his biggest t-shirts which had been in the hamper. Coming back and handing it to him he smiled deviously. "Here ya go."

Quickly pulling it on and staring in the steam-coated mirror he spotted the dark spots of dirt n the shirt, Double D frowned. "Kevin has this been…..washed?"

"Hmn. No."

"That is so gross Kevin!" Edd exclaimed in annoyance.

"Aww, c'mon. I bet you look cute in it."

"But it's dirty and I had just finished showering!"

Kevin pushed open the door to find Double D half-clothes and in _his_ shirt. "See, just as I thought….." Glancing at him up and down ".._cute._"

Tugging at the end of the shirt to pull it down some more, Edd felt exposed. Grabbing his bag he left the bathroom that still smelled of sweet pea shampoo. "Let's just….go to sleep shall we?" Passing by him he walked into what he presumed to be Kevin's room. Glancing at the bed he saw the homework.

Following after he could see a rather wide smile begin on Edd's face as he was staring at the bed.

"You were doing your homework!" Edd excitedly stated as he sat at the edge of the bed to check his answer.

"Yeah, well I had nothing better to do." Kevin said trying to play it off.

"They're all correct too! I knew you had the potential." The dork gave him a smile that was that of a cute toddler.

"Heh…." Changing the subject because the compliments were starting to embarrass him now he quickly said "So….uh….bed." Since Kevin had not yet changed from earlier that day he turned around and faced his dresser. After removing his cap which showed his ginger colored hair and a small birthmark at the back of his neck, he pulled off his shirt to show his toned back.

Edd watched in interest. '_I never knew he had a birthmark….and such nice anatomy…_'

As Kevin got to his pants he could feel Double D's eyes on him. "I hope you don't mind that I sleep in my boxers." He looked back at him from the corner of his eye.

"Not at all…." Edd realized he was staring and turned away. "Should I sleep on the couch?"

Removing his pants he turned around and stretched upwards before he raised his eyebrows. "I have a queen sized bed, there's plenty of room, dude." Kevin smirked.

"As long as I'm not inconveniencing you."

"Nhn, nope. In fact you'd be insulting me if you didn't." Kevin teased as he sat on his bed and began to put his books and work papers on the ground.

Leaning over the bed to grab his stuffed animal Edd heard a sharp crack of thunder along with a girlish yelp that was strangely not his own. Turning back to face Kevin he could see that he was stiff as a board and covering his mouth.

A large shush of rain was coming down on the house and thunder began rolling louder and louder. "Kevin…..was that you?"

"No, dork! Of course it wasn't!" He reverted back to his own name calling out of fright. Kevin had always had a phobia of thunder which caused him to scream and hide under his covers, but he had to hide it since he was trying to act brave. "Sorry…." He apologized.

With a soft smile, Double D forgot his stuffed animal for the moment and placed his hand on Kevin's shoulder. "A phobia is something that you cannot help. It's part of the human mind that makes it assume that there was no other choice but to act the way you did."

"I'm sorry…could you just…distract me? I don't know I would usually be listening to some metal music or some shit." Kevin waved his hand and started to shake a bit.

Double D felt sympathy for him, but had no clue on how to distract him. "How do you propose I do that?"

"Well…."

Edd gave him a confused look, but started to understand what he was getting at. "If you're going to refer to the kiss again, I'm not that good at it."

"How about you let me decide that." The thunder was ringing in his ears until he closed in onto Edd's lips it suddenly was fading out.

Edd's face reddened and he tried this best to calculate when to move his lips, but he always seemed to mess up. Pulling back he felt inadequate to continue. "I told you I am terrible at this, Kevin!"

"Then stop talking and thinking so much, dummy." Kevin pulled him back in for the kiss. '_I have to admit he's pretty bad at this, but I can teach him. No doubt he'd probably read up a How-To Guide on this._' He chuckled internally at the thought.

* * *

For a couple hours they made-out (with some soft foreplay.) Edd became more comfortable with it, they even continued a bit after the storm until they ended up cuddling as they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_ALRIGHT GUYS. here's some more feelin's 4 u_

_some of it is cute…..n' the other is sads._

_**Rated PG-13 For Mild Violence.**_

_**Chapter 4: Little by Little**_

When Double D awoke in the morning, he was usually the first one up, but when he reached over he didn't find any sort of skin like he expected. Sitting up quickly and adjusting his hat he left the bed and rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy." He cooed as he shuffled his feet across the floor. Perking up he could smell something cooking. "No way…" He said in disbelief. '_Kevin….__**cooking**_?' Edd couldn't help but laugh at the thought, but there he was, in an apron and some boxers cooking him pancakes it seems. "Goodmorning!" He chimed

Kevin's shoulders twitched in shock as he turned around and waved to Edd with bandaids all over his fingers and a plate full of dark brown, almost black pancakes. "Mornin'."

"Oh my!" Edd stepped into the kitchen to examine his fingers. "How long have you been up trying to make this breakfast?" He cocked an eyebrow and smiled at the corner of his mouth.

"….About an hour or two."

"Did you at least take proper care of your fingers by applying aloe to the burn?"

"Applying what?"

Double D sighed because it was to be expected.

"How about a couple kisses for effort? Hmn?" Kevin begged in a cheeky tone.

"I don't see how mere kisses would do, but alright.." After giving Kevin some soft chase kisses, Double D saw the steaming out of the corner of his eye. Grinning he said "You might want to flip that…"

"Hmm?" Looking down he saw that the pancake was burning "Oh shit!" Kevin cursed as he quickly flipped it.

* * *

After "breakfast", which Edd ate every single bite he could fit, they both laid in bed watching Discovery Channel. With of course, Edd talking about everything he saw in a logical way.

"What a silly narrator! He said that lions could jump 36 feet! HA! Could you imagine? Lions _leap_, they do not jump." Edd corrected as he hugged on tighter to Kevin. He seemed to be getting used to this and especially his warmth whenever he laid his head against his hard sternum. Wrapping his legs in between Kevin's, he let the top of his thigh snug itself on the base of Kevin's…._ahem. _Even though Edd was completely unaware he was doing so_._

Kevin coughed in reaction to it, but it sounded more like a choke of surprise. "Hey uh, Double D, not to ruin this or anything, but your thigh is kinda…"

"Hmm?" He looked up at him innocently before he glanced down at his thigh and gasped. "Good grief, my apologies!" Moving his legs closer to himself he slid away just a bit.

"No no, it's alright…I just didn't want to get one of those weird boners y'know?" Kevin laughed nervously.

Edd covered his face in embarrassment. "I did not mean to cause you discomfort!"

"Oh, trust me, it wasn't discomforting."

"_Oh…_" Edd pulled his hands down from his face and stared at them. " I didn't know I could give you that kind of pleasure….being a male and all."

"I didn't know ya' could either!" Kevin was obviously feeling shy about this as well, but he wasn't going to hide anything anymore. "To be honest, I'm a lot more happier around you than anyone else. I don't know why that is yet….but my heart sure as hell does, damn thing nearly beats outta my chest"

"Technically your heart can't beat out of your chest. That cartoon ploy is just a common misconception." Edd couldn't help but correct him.

Kevin laughed softly and leaned in closer. "That's another thing I like about you." Laying his forehead onto Double D's he sighed. "I don't know why I want you so bad, but I've been wanting to ask you something."

"Yes…?"

"Do you wanna go out?"

"Go out where?"

Kevin groaned and laid on his back while holding his hand to his forehead, sliding it down in impatience. "I mean to say…." With a blush he continued "Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"I…." Edd covered his lips, thinking it through as he looked at the bed spread. "Could you give me a day or two?" He asked looking back up at Kevin's green eyes.

"I'll give you all the time you need…." Kevin smiled as he peered over at him.

"Thank you…" Double D stated softly as he scooted in and kissed Kevin at the nook of his ear.

* * *

It was Monday, for the past two days Edd has been ignore all calls and texts, feeling too embarrassed to think of an answer. On a good note, the water was finally fixed, but he's still home alone for a few more days. "It is quite lonely….maybe I should decide quickly so I don't have to stay in the house by myself anymore…." He muttered to himself before he reached his locker. Edd's heart immediately dropped when he saw the horrible word written all over his locker is red permanent ink.

'_**Fag**_'

It nearly made him want to drop all of his books to cry. '_How could they have find out?! It's only been four days!_' Edd cried out in his head. Swallowing down the large lump in his throat that made him want to cry. Clearing his throat and opening his locker with ease he simply pulled out his cleaning products.

Kevin was irritated today. All those two days he was both worried and impatient. Finding Edd at he locker he stopped for a moment to watch what he was doing. "_I didn't write anything…_" He whispered to himself.

"Don't cry, just…..simply…breath. They're just words." He muttered to himself trying to stay positive about the situation. The red wasn't coming off as easily as the black.

Edd's bottom lip began to quiver and that's what set off Kevin into a frantic protective mode. Taking only a few long strides towards Edd's locker he took the bottle from him and stared at the sight, reading only that one hurtful word over and over; at least 30 times. "_Dammit…_" Kevin cursed as he looked over at the boys snickering across the hall. "Stay here." He ordered.

Edd felt compelled to stop him, but he knew he couldn't win against Kevin…especially if he was this aggravated.

"Hey, dipshits. Were you the one responsible for that?" Forcibly pointing back at the vandalized locker.

"So what if we were?" One of his track teammates questioned

"Which one of you assholes did it so I can beat the shit out of them?" Kevin hissed

"Damn, dude. You're protecting that fag? What? Is he your little bitch?" The same teammate offensively spoke

" YOU FUCKING PRICK!" Kevin swung and missed on the first shot and everything broke loose from there, there were highschoolers all around them yelling 'Fight fight fight!'

Double D was frightened and he has to do something otherwise Kevin would get hurt really bad. Pushing his way though the crown he was suddenly in the "ring" of swinging fists.

The teammate grinned at him with a blood dripping from his nose and went at Kevin to strike him once more before Edd stepped in the way and he could feel his eye already beginning to throb. "Tch…." He winced.

Kevin's mouth was full of blood, but for punching his crush, this dude was going down. "YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" With one final crushing blow to the face, the teammate was down on the ground out cold. Kevin shook his bruised knuckles and went to tend to Edd. "Are you alright?"

Edd nodded slowly as he held his hand to his swollen eye.

"That's a pretty good shiner…." Kevin joked.

"For someone who uses mostly their lower-body strength, he sure has a strong punch." Edd joked back.

Kevin could see the principle coming and he pushed both of them into the bathroom nearby. "If she finds us, it would get me kicked off all of my sports teams and it would go on your permanent record. So stay quiet." He put a finger to his busted lip.

* * *

After school, Kevin was walking Edd home. Turns out the teammate had to stay on the track team too so he said that he doesn't remember what happened. Most of the students knew to keep their mouths shut too, less they wanted to end up like Eddward.

"I'm sorry about your lip and your knuckles.." Edd frowned.

"Are you kiddin' me? That kid fucked up your cute face, if I ever get the chance again I'll beat the hell out of him." Kevin grouched as he stuck his hands in his jacket pockets.

"That's a bit extreme, Kevin. But I appreciate the gesture." Edd laughed through his nose before they arrived at his house. "Would you like to come in?"

Feeling a tad shy, Kevin nodded. He'd never been in Double D's house before….he was sure it was clean as hell. Upon entering, his initial judgement was correct. Everything was sparkling clean and nothing was out of place.

"Here, I will tend to your injuries." Edd brought out a first aid kit while Kevin was admiring his surroundings.

After they were all done with that, Kevin walked around in circles admiring the cleanliness. "Where's your room, dude?"

"This way!" Edd pulled Kevin along by his wrist towards his room. "Oh dear, one second. Don't move!" Edd walked down the hallway and disappeared into a room.

Kevin was rather confused before he looked down by Edd's door and saw a basket with bunny slippers in them. "Oh hell no…." He groaned.

"Here you can use my fathers since I only have one pair!" Edd smiled as he handed Kevin the rather unmanly slippers. Now that both of them were relieved of their dirty tennis shoes they could enter Edd's room.

Everything was labeled. Kevin was gawking at how much he liked everything organized. Hell if everything was like this in his room he could never find anything! Noticing the ant farm he leaned over and studied it. "Cool…" He muttered.

"Oh, I see you've spotted my collection of 463 beautiful ants! They truly are remarkable insects; did you know they can lift twenty times their body weight? So fascinating!" Edd rambled.

Kevin just smirked "So do you always label everything?"

"Hmn…I still have one thing left to label." Edd's smirk showed some kind of innuendo.

"Really? What else could you possibly need to label?" Kevin chuckled as he looked around for something that was missing one.

Meanwhile Double D was switching the letters on his labeler. Pulling the sticker out he pressed it onto Kevin's chest. "There."

'_**Boyfriend **_'

"What's this supposed to mean?" Kevin asked to make sure.

"It's the answer to your question…" Edd laughed sheepishly.

"You really are too fucking adorable." Pulling Edd in, he gave him a firm kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

_Here is some more awkward, cute dorks doing awkward, cute things. eue)9_

_**Rated 18 for some mild sexual content.**_

_**Chapter 5: We've Gone This Far.**_

The following morning, Kevin had accidentally slept over and was awaken by Edd shuffling on different clothes. Since he was sure that he new-found boyfriend was still asleep, Edd changed with no problem. That was until Kevin commented on something that was rather licentious in manner.

"What a cute butt you have there, princess."

As Edd was still pulling up his clean boxer briefs when he turned around suddenly with a red blush across his face."K-Kevin! I thought you were still sound asleep!" He tried to cover himself.

"Who would want to sleep with such a lovely sight, besides I'm a light sleeper." Sitting up in bed he stretched out his arms. When he went to scratch his chest he felt the sticker still residing upon his t-shirt; he smiled at it. "If you still mean to have me as your boyfriend, you should know that I like good morning kisses."

"But I have yet to brush my teeth, that's unsanitary…"

"I don't mean one of _those_ kisses."

"Oh, well in that case, I would be happy to oblige." Edd shuffled across the floor with his bunny slippers and gently cupped Kevin's cheek and gave him a rather chase kiss.

Kevin felt his feet starting to sweat. "Hey….when exactly did you put these on me?" He asked rather freaked out to find bunny slippers on his feet as well.

Giggling somewhat, Edd shrugged his shoulders. "I guess you're not as a light sleeper as you think." He pressed his index finger to his nose and walked back to get dressed. Edd did feel rather exposed, but there wasn't much to hide anymore.

Glancing over at the clock, Kevin grimaced "Dude, it's 5am….why didn't you tell me!" He was excited that he could get some extra sleep.

"First of all, you're still in your clothes from yesterday. I thought you might have wanted to stop by your house this morning to change." Edd slipped on his shirt over his hat.

Yanking the blankets over his head he groaned. Kev wasn't really a morning person, but I guess he was going to have to be. "Fine, but gimme 5 more minutes…"

"No siree!~" Edd took the end of his blankets and shoveled them off the bed. "Get up, get up, get up!" He chimed like an annoying parent.

"C'mooooon babe…" Kevin rolled over and pouted.

"I will not be tardy just because you want some extra sleep."

"Can't we just play hooky today?"

"Absolutely not! Do you know what that would do to my perfect attendance record?! Ruined! That's what."

" You're right, but I just wanted some extra time with ya." Kevin sighed as he sat up once more and let his legs dangle from the side of the bed.

Turning on the ceiling light, Kevin could see Edd's swollen eye perfectly and so could he. "I would love that, but….I just can't."

"Look at your eye…..that must hurt bad…" Leaning his hand on the bed he yelped suddenly. "AH…_SHIT_." His knuckles weren't just bruised, but probably a bit fractured. "Damn, that dude's got a hard head." He choked out a small laugh.

"My goodness! Is your hand okay?" Coming closer and unwrapping the bandages carefully, Edd could see that his hand was in fact not okay. A couple of his knuckles seemed a bit out of place and were a lot more yellow and swollen than the others. "I had no idea it was this bad…."

"Now could we maybe stay home? I don't think I could even use my writing hand today…" A pitiful laugh came out of his nose as he felt a bit guilty that he was trying to get Double D to stay with him. In truth, Kevin just wanted to be pampered because he's a bit selfish when it comes to relationships.

Frowning, Edd sighed and nodded. "I guess we have no other option. I'll call us in for a sick day."

'_Fuck yes…..a whole day with him…alone._' Kevin smiled deviously at the thought.

* * *

The first few hours of the day Edd was obviously upset and Kevin couldn't say much to cheer him up. "I'm sorry you had to miss a day of school…"

"No, it's perfectly okay. You were the one who stood up for me, so I'm just grateful and more than happy to help you recover." Edd knew that Kevin couldn't do much with his hands for the next couple weeks, but he couldn't just miss two weeks of school. '_I will just speak with the professors and bring home his daily work for the next few weeks. Say that he has the stomach flu or some other virus.' _Without a doubt in his mind, Edd knew that he would have to keep Kevin here. "How about you just stay here for two weeks?"

"Really?!" Kevin perked up and his smile was rather cute.

'_Hmn, guess he does have the ability to be cute._' Smirking, Edd nodded. "Yes. It's not like you will be a burden. I actually enjoy taking care of people since my mother is a qualified nurse."

'_Shit this means I can't masturbate for two weeks…what am I gonna do…_' Kevin always had such a high sex drive, but that's only because he was still in his late teens.

Seeing Kevin frown, Edd raised an eyebrow "Something bothering you?"

"Nono, I'm fine. Let's watch some movies!" Kevin sighed because he knew he couldn't just ask for something like that out of such a clean freak….

"Oh! That sounds splendid!" Hopping down from the stool he was sitting on, Double D brought out three different movies. "I have the making of an amoeba, ant-farm breeders 101, annddd some romantic comedy film my parents bought called The 40-Year-Old Virgin."

"How's about we watch the last one?"

"Awww, but I wanted to watch this one…." Edd held up the amoeba documentary.

"How many times have you actually watched that, Double D…"

Sheepishly looking away Edd replied with "Only five times….."

"Can we try to watch the last one? I heard it was good!"

"Alright….but only because you're the patient." Edd joked as he popped the movie into the DVD player.

Halfway through the movie, Edd was hiding his face at most of the sexual scenes. "Oh my gosh….she's not going to do that with the shower head is sh—…Oh dear!" Burying his face into Kevin's shoulder he could still hear the moans.

"You're really that flustered over seeing this sort of stuff?" Kevin chuckled "I wonder what it's going to be like when you see mine the first time, then."

Blushing, Edd spoke into Kevin's shoulder in a muffle tone "That's different…"

"S'that so? How?" He was thoroughly intrigued now.

"Because I've actually been curious for quite some time….." Lifting his face from the wrinkled sleeve you could see that his blush was rather apparent now.

Kevin was surprised "You've been thinking about me?"

"Yes…is that so bad?"

"No, not at all. I'm just surprised you have any sort of sex drive."

"Well of course I do! I'm a human male who has hormones, I'm not some mechanically built robot who only thinks about science. I have needs as well!"

"Okay okay, don't get your panties in a knot."

Edd rolled his eyes.

"So wait….does that mean you…" Kevin couldn't help but smile " that you've thought about me while jacking off?"

"I-…I would do no such thing!"

"Aha! But your face tells me everything! You have!" Kevin was pointing at Double D with his good index finger at this time. "I thought lying was below your standards!"

"It is…but that's just too embarrassing to just say out loud!" Crossing his arms, Edd was completely red now.

"So…you still curious?" Kevin raised his brow trying to hint at something.

Edd froze for a moment and looked down at Kevin's groin. "I couldn't…really…"

"Why not? I don't mind, obviously." He chuckled.

"Certainly _you_ don't."

"I'd help you out, but my hands are kind of immobile at the moment."

Squinting at him with suspicion. '_Well played…_' Edd thought noticing his innuendo. '_And I am rather curious….I've seen many….male reproductive organs in text books and obviously my own…but never anyone elses'. I'm going to have to see his sooner or later…_'

"Fine, but only to sate my curiosity." Edd said as an excuse.

Biting his lip, Kevin watched him start to unzip his pants. '_Whoa, he's actually going to do it…._' He thought starting to feel shy. '_Oh shit, what if I get a boner…No, think dead puppies. Plus, he'd never do such a thing._'

Slowly pulling Kevin's cock through his boxers he saw how nicely shaped it was. Staring at it for a moment he tried to remember it, running his index down the shaft he felt some coarse hair touching the pad of his finger. '_Red pubic hair, just like I thought it would be._' Edd smirked as he noticed that Kevin didn't shave.

"T-that's enough…." Kevin stuttered.

Still stuck in thought, Edd remembered that he studied about the topic of homosexuality when he was starting to realize he had feelings for Kevin. '_I remember that on that site it said in order to satisfy your partner, just do to him what you like to do to yourself._' Making a rather determined face, he gripped the base of Kevin's cock and stuck his tongue out and touched the tip. He heard a small whine which he assumed was positive and continued to move his tongue about the surface.

"H-Hey….why the sudden…hnn.." Kevin couldn't push him away either because his hands weren't in any condition to have weight on them.

"I'm just experimenting…"

"I'm not some science project…" Kevin grouched

"I know." Edd pulled Kevin's classic cheeky smirk.

"Oh…." Kevin realized before he was being sucked off again "_Ohhh.._"

If he remembered correctly, if you move your hand with your mouth it gets a better reaction. Moving his head down too far he gagged which made a rather unpleasant sound, but Kevin seemed to enjoy it. '_This is actually a lot easier than my initial judgement._.'

"Shiiiit…." He hissed in pleasure.

Tasting the pre-cum on the back of his tongue, Edd winced at it's taste. It was definitely bitter, but not so bad that he couldn't tolerate it. Letting his lips and tongue do most of the work, he could feel Kevin's thighs tensing. '_Already?_' He thought.

"Let go…I'm gonna…auuuhhhn"

Edd had a full mouth of come, but he didn't have anything to spit it in. Not wanting to be rude, he regretfully swallowed. "I really need am in need of some mouthwash." He commented

* * *

Later after Edd finished brushing his teeth, Kevin seemed a lot happier. "My apologies for going too far."

"Don't even worry about it. I'm just surprised you did it at all…"

"I am too. I don't know what came over me."

"Maybe it's s'cuz I'm just too charming?" Cocky as always.

"Very funny.."

"Which reminds me, I guess I owe you one now."

"I guess you do." Edd scoffed through his nose.


	6. Chapter 6

_Here's part 6!_

_Let's see what Edd's friends think about all of this._

_**Chapter 6: Deadly Forecast Overhead.**_

"I don't understand this at all!" The poor jock was in his last few days of recovering and had procrastinated his work until where the point that Double D had to step in otherwise he would have failed his assignments.

"You simply bring the five over here, subtract it from this number since they have the same variable, and then divide it by this number over here." Working out the first problem he added quickly "And that is how you get the value of X."

Kevin groaned and threw his head back into his bed. The ill prepared student only had two more days until it was Monday and he had to return from his "doctors leave."

"It is not my fault you did not do your work, Kevin. You must pay the consequences for your choices." Closing his eyes as he organized the papers, clicking them on the table a few times. "Now, do this problem next."

Sighing, he rolled over onto his side to face Edd. "Do we have to do this….or can't you at least do it for me?"

"I will not! That would defeat the purpose of my punishment for you."

"Punishment?" Kevin sneered.

"Yes! If I am not stern with you at times I feel like I'll just become a giant push-over."

With a slight hint of banter in his voice, Kevin replied with "But you already _are_ a giant push-over…"

"How rude! See if I ever do anything for you! I actually had a surprised I was going to give you, but I do not see you fit for it any longer!" Standing up, he went to grab his backpack so he could prepare to leave.

"No no, c'mon babe! I was just playin!" Kevin hugged him desperately from behind. "M'sorry…."

Unable to deject him, Edd sighed and dropped his bag. "I accept your apology…" Seeing as Kevin wasn't letting go, Edd started to feel a sense of weakness fill his body. He knew that Kevin was probably already at his limit again and if Edd allowed this continue he'd probably give up in a matter of seconds. "Kevin, you may let go now—" Flinching he felt those same chapped lips on the nape of his neck.

"But I haven't been able to touch your or myself since that time.."

"Yes, I understand, but you haven't been good enough for me to reward you."

"So you're saying I have to earn our fun time?" Kevin grimaced feeling kind of motivated.

"Well, yes."

Hopping back onto his bed, that creaked of old age in retort, Kevin slammed open his book and started to study what he needed.

Double D clasped his hands together in joy as he saw his boyfriend working tentatively. '_Oh happy day!_' He cooed in celebration to himself.

Only a few minutes in, Kevin asked to be quizzed. "Alright, so as if to say, if I get a question right, ya have to give me a kiss!"

"As long as it motivates you, I'll agree to anything." Double D was going to soon regret that statement, but they started off with easy questions; gradually they got harder of course.

Skipping from topic to topic, Kevin had already earned about seventeen kisses at least.

"That's easy, " Kevin waved his hand nonchalantly. "the power house of a cell is the mitochondria." As Edd kissed him softly, Kevin beamed with confidence as he said "Next.~"

"I believe if we do anymore kissing our lips might go raw. So that's enough for today."

Acting like he was appalled, and gasping out of taunt he said "Double D not wanting to learn?! What is wrong with this world." Kevin exclaimed a bit over dramatically.

"Ha ha, very amusing." Giving a long exhale, Edd laid back on the bed "It's just that….I feel like if I let you get what you want all the time that you'll take for granted of it and maybe….you might not want me anymore." With such the sudden change in mood, it could be easily seen that Edd had been thinking about this a lot.

Kevin noticed and frowned; maneuvering himself on top of Edd's chest as he caressed the side of his face sweetly. "You really do think too much." Planting a soft and sweet kiss on his boyfriends lips he rubbed his thumb over the disappearing black eye. "I don't think I could ever stop wanting you."

"Oh Kevin…" Feeling much more relieved, he flung his arms around his neck and pulled him tightly to himself. "You really are too much." He let out a soft giggle.

It was Friday, yet again and Kevin realized this. "Since it's the weekend would you like to stay over?"

"I can't I promised Eddy that we would play video games. The poor lad has been feeling like I'm neglecting our friendship." Edd remembered Eddy's choice of words when he thought he was spending too much time with Kevin and he frowned. "I really wish you two would get along."

"Like hell I'd ever befriend that short pint."

"Kevin!"

"Sorry, but…he just drives me nuts babe…"

"I know, he said the same about you." Letting his muscles relax he sighed. "I just want all of my beloved peers to get along."

"How about this…" Kevin grunted, knowing he was going to regret this later. "I'll go with you guys to this….video game thing and try to play nice."

"Oh, Kevin would you really do that for me?!" His face lit up with excitement.

The corner of his mouth curved up a little, which made it easier for him to reply with "Anything to make you happy."

"I'm so happy….." Edd snuggled against his boyfriend shortly before they were back to doing homework.

* * *

Eddy's face and tone changed as soon as he opened the door "Hey sock head nice for you to—…What the hell is shovelchin doing here?"

"Eddy, be civilized, _please_." Stepping inside the house and pulling Kevin along with him he bent over to untie and take off his shoes.

Holding his tongue from replying with a rude remark, Kevin had to remember he gave Edd his word that he wouldn't start anything. Raising his eyebrow he smiled and secretively pinched Edd's ass causing his boyfriend to yelp suddenly.

Eddy jumped a bit and looked over at Edd with a bewildered expression

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I just seemed to have lost my balance for a moment." Placing his shoes by the door and waiting for Eddy to not pay attention, he slapped Kevin in the chest with the back of his hand.

"Oof…" Kevin snickered and followed his annoyed boyfriend to the couch. "I don't think I can still play with my hands yet."

Eddy was trying to hold back his laugh. "That's what he said."

"Oh, Eddy, must you make such vulgar remarks?"

"Me? You're dating the most vulgar person I know of!" Turning on the console he seemed to be rather pissed off now for getting scolded.

"Double D, it's reaaaaally hard for me to hold back you know." He mumbled through unparted lips trying to keep his cool. Kevin's leg was bouncing in impatience for he just wanted to pummel the fuck out of Eddy right now.

Relaxing his hand on Kevin's thigh to stop the bouncing, he moved it up rather provocatively. Turning to speak to him silently, he proposed "If you behave yourself, I'll allow…..fun time when we get back to your place. Deal?" His eyelids were half-lidded which pretty much meant he was rearing and ready to go as well.

Eddy saw them talking privately and gritted his teeth. "C'mon sock head! Grab the controller already."

"Oh, yes. My apologies." Standing up to switch spots on the other side of Kevin so the controller would reach, he felt hands on his hips and forcing him to sit.

"Just sit here, it'll reach perfectly fine." Kevin raised his eyebrows suggestively as he looked at Eddy with a taunting glare through the corner of his eye.

Eddy's grip on the controller was firm and he accidentally pressed start. "Shit.." He hissed.

Sitting comfortably between his boyfriend's legs, Edd leaned back against his chest and tried his best to beat his best friend. This game was pretty violent, but it was fun to play. "Oh darnit! You always beat me to those level ups!"

"Gotta be quicker than that, sock-for-brains!"

"We'll see who beats who!"

Kevin decided to mess with Edd a little bit since the game was starting to get boring. Seeing as Eddy was completely indulged in playing, Kevin craned his neck to the side and placed a lecherous kiss on Edd's neck over the previous and almost faded hickeys.

Edd jumped a bit and tried not to make too much of a fuss afraid that Eddy would see. "_I said to wait till we were at your house!_" He complained in a whisper.

"_You were too irresistible…._" Kevin cooed back in a mumble and let his teeth prick at the skin with his teeth.

"Nnn…." There wasn't much that Double D could do besides trying to keep playing to the best of his abilities.

Eddy was far too into the game to notice, that was until he heard a loud slam. It was Ed coming through the door. "DOUBLE D, EDDYYYYY!" He cried out in happiness as he ran over and was about to give Edd a huge hug before he stopped. "And Kevin?"

"Whoa there lumpy, don't even think about hugging me with those smelly ass pits of yours…"

Edd jabbed his elbow back into Kevin's ribcage. After hearing a large grunt, he stood up and held his arms out to Ed who then proceeded to hug him tightly "I have missed you, Double D."

"I've missed you too, Ed." He said in a muffle tone.

When Ed release he noticed a small bite mark on his neck. "Oh no, Double D! Were you a victim to the blood sucking beasts like that from the Pale Undead?!"

Quickly covering his neck with his hand, Edd blushed and shook his head, stuttering "N-No Ed! Those are just silly scy-fi films! They aren't real."

"Oh yes they are Double D! Eddy tell him about the time—"

"Zip it, Ed." Eddy said angrily as he looked at Edd with suspicion in his eyes. "Hey, show me what he's talking about." He stood there with his hands on his hips.

"It's nothing, you know Ed just has an active imagination, Eddy. Nothing to fret over." Double D waved his hand to try and play it off.

"Ahuh, let me see it. I swear to god if you two were fooling around on my couch.—."

"I would never disrespect you like that!"

"So it was his fault then?!" Eddy pointed at Kevin

"No! I just….It wasn't anyone's fault! I just have this scab on my neck and I've been picking at it for some time."

"Bullshit…." Eddy confronted Kevin. "Listen here, shovelchin. I don't care who Double D is into, but I can't fuckin stand you! You think you can just do whatever you want to my friend without even asking him first? And especially in my fucking house?"

"Eddy, please…." Edd tried to step in and interfere, but he was cut off by Kevin standing up and finally losing his temper.

"The fuck did you say to me? Y'know I was trying so hard to not fuck up your face for him. It's really hard when you see someone you hate with such passion in front of you and you can't even say a goddamn word to defend yourself! I'm so fucking sick of looking at you!"

"Both of you!" Edd screamed and stomped his foot on the verge of tears. Double D never knew he could speak in such a violent way, but it was the only way to stop him. "You two are horrible to each other and it makes me so upset! I just want everyone to get along!" Covering his face he ran towards the door, picked up his shoes and headed down the cul-de-sac to his house.

"Now look what you did!" Eddy gestured towards the open door.

"Me?! It was your fault!"

By this point they were about to go at it, but Ed shouted "BE QUIET! Double D is hurt and all you two care about is fighting?" Wagging his finger "You should be ashamed…"

Both of them were now starting to feel a bit guilty. With Kevin rubbing the back of his head and Eddy kicking his foot against his carpet in a guilty way, they sighed and both gave each other nasty looks.

"He's right…" Kevin agreed

"Yeah….I never meant to make the doofus cry…" Eddy grumbled.

"Alright, since we both care about him, let's just agree to stop fighting for his sake."

"Okay…but don't expect me to treat ya any different when he's not around." Eddy joked.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Kevin punched him in the shoulder playfully.

* * *

Later after they had discussed everything in order to avoid hurting Double D any further, Kevin decided to go make it right by apologizing to his boyfriend. Looking up at the sky it seemed that the clouds were beginning to become heavy with rain. "Shit…" He cursed in fear that he might be stuck outside if Edd was still too upset to let him in, but he couldn't leave even if he had a phobia.

Meanwhile, Edd was sobbing by his front door. His knee was still bleeding after tripping on the pavement on his way to his house. Rapid and loud pounds scared him away from his door. It was Kevin begging to be let in. "Go away!"

"No, cmon….I just want to apologize!"

"I told you I didn't want anything to start, but you just couldn't hold your tongue!"

"Babe….If someone was calling me all those mean things wouldn't you stick up for me too?"

"Of course I would!"

"Then I was just defending myself….I didn't mean to upset you!"

"Bullcrap." Edd felt bad for 'cursing', but he was too upset to say anything else to him.

Shocked by the speech himself he leaned his forehead against the door and exhaled deeply. "I'm sorry…..I really am."

There was nothing but silence from the other side of the door.

Kevin chuckled. "Alright, if you don't open the door I'll just sing about to you until you do."

Clearing his throat he began to sing the most ridiculous song he could remember from his childhood. _**"I feel pretty, oh so pretty"**_

Nearly choking with laughter, Edd covered his mouth and tried not to seem entertained by Kevin screaming a ridiculous song at the top of his lungs.

"_**I FEEL PRETTY AND WITTY AND GAAAAAY**_" Taking in a deep breath he sung louder and out of tune on purpose "_**AND I PITY ANY BOY WHO ISN'T ME TODDAAAAAY**_"

Before he could sing another verse, Double D opened the door and saw Kevin fall back on his head and smile up at him

"Give up?"

Edd rolled his eyes and helped him up. "You really are too much…."

"Do you accept my apology?"

"Of course I do…., _dork._" Edd smirked.

Noticing his knee, Kevin gave it a stern look. "Weird for you to not clean that up."

"Well, I wasn't really in any mood to care."

"Point taken." A smiled tugged at Kevin's lips. "Here, allow me." Lifting up Edd with ease he set him on the kitchen counter. "The first aid kit is over here, right?"

Edd nodded "Mhm."

While he cleaned up the scraped knee and bandaged it, Kevin kissed the top of the band-aid.

"_Kevin…._" Edd's face was a light pink.

"I'm just making sure you know how sorry I am. If it wasn't for me losing my temper you would have never scraped your knee."

"It's alright." Edd rubbed the small tuft of hair coming from Kevin's baseball cap.

The first shuddering sound of thunder rolled through the house and Kevin tensed up.

"Oh dear….."

Taking a big inhale trying to calm himself, Kevin swallowed down the knot in his throat. "It's okay…I'll be fine."

"Are you positive? I can always distract you…" Edd offered hoping that Kevin would catch his drift.

"I could always use a little distraction…." Kevin stood up straight and let Edd wrap his legs around his waist from the counter and they kissed each other for a good long while. Not to mention a little extra foreplay….


	7. Chapter 7

_Welp it's that time when we get into that cute, awkward sex._

_Both of these dorks know nothing about it, but will be determined to know all they can. Let's watch as they do the thing._

_I threw in some solo!Edd as well...just for the heck of it._

_**!Rated R-18 for sexual content!(sorry it's not all that detailed.)**_

**_Chapter 7: From Sick to Salacious._**

Allowing his arms to swing out into a stretch, Kevin pulled his sleepy boyfriend closer and sighed with content. '_I love these sleepovers…waking up next to him is literally the best fuckin thing…_'

Edd's eyebrows lowered and his face contorted into that of discomfort. As he turned, a sharp and rather hoarse cough rumbled through his chest and he hissed at how sore his throat felt afterwards. "Nnng…" He whined as he rolled back.

Worried, Kevin sat up and lingered over his boyfriend for a moment, inspecting his appearance. It mimicked that of a person who had a cold. Feeling his forehead with the back of his hand, Kevin sighed. "You're sick?" His tone was confused because there was no logical explanation as to why he could be.

"I guess so…." Edd spoke in a squeak, but still refused to open his eyes. Rolling onto his side he felt a bit more comfortable. "It must be a headcold of some sort." With the silence, he assumed Kevin was still confused "Stress can contribute to minor illnesses, like the common cold."

"Oh so like…._yesterday_?" He inquired guiltily.

Nodding, Edd didn't feel like talking anymore because he could feel that tickle at the back of his throat that made him want to cough.

"Gimme a sec." Kevin was completely clueless to these sorts of things and decided to call Naz. Mind you, it was early in the morning…..on a Saturday.

Naz answered her phone sounding rather groggy and pissed. "Kev…..do you realize it's 6 in the morning?"

"Yeah yeah I know, but Edd's sick…."

"And I'm supposed to care why?"

"Because I don't know what to do! You're good at this kind of stuff, so it'd be cool if you helped me."

"Fine, but only because I'm worried you might make the poor kid sicker." She sat up to become more alert so she wouldn't slur out some bullshit. "Well first off, what are his symptoms?"

Stepping back to see Edd a second time he started to name off the things that he knew. "Uh, cough, snotty nose, sore throat, slight fever, annnnd a little bit of shivering."

"Dude, that's just your basic cold. A cold, damp washcloth over his forehead and some ibuprofen should do the trick." With a groan "Now can I go back to sleep?"

"Yeah, thanks! I'll call you if anything else happens."

"Don't…." She hung up. "God he's so hopeless sometimes…but hearing him worry over Edd like that makes it all worth it." She snuggled back into her bed and continued dreaming.

Meanwhile, while Kevin following all of Naz' advice Edd was shivering under the covers and he groaned. '_I haven't been this ill since I was a toddler…._' Frowning he remembered the large scar on his forehead that his hat usually covered. Rubbing the indent slowly he thought back to when he was little and everyone was rushing around him. All he could recollect was the crying, makeup smeared face of his mother. His father's stern, yet worried stare glaring down at him. It all happened so suddenly

"_He dropped onto the floor like a sack of potatoes doctor, but he hit his forehead on corner of the table on the way down." His mother cried._

"_I see, well….the only possible way he could have fallen so suddenly is probably from sort of brain trauma. We're going to need conduct an MRI of his brain." He explained._

"_Oh my poor baby…." Martha hugged her husband._

"_Is my son, going to be alright?" Arthur stared worriedly at the doctor._

"_We don't know until we do the MRI, sir."_

The flashback didn't last long, it felt almost like a dream. Edd was told that he needed a small section of his brain removed since it had become cancerous. After it was removed he was in a small coma for about two months. Waking up, he found his loving parents beside him and showering him with love. Ever since they've always been weary about him… Maybe that's why he became such a neat freak. Eddward's parents had always taught him to be careful of germs….since they were worried about the cancer returning.

Edd's hair had grown in since then, but the laceration on his forehead always reminded him of that time.

He must have passed out because by the time that he awoke, he felt a little better. Looking over to his left he saw Kevin snoozing on the side of the bed next to him. Sitting up he felt a cold splat on his chest. It was a washcloth; as his eyebrows came together in that of sympathy he awoke Kevin with a small kiss to the forehead. "Wake up, sleepy." Edd cooed.

Kevin gave a small snort and jumped a little. Rubbing his eyes for a second he forgot where he was; gazing around he found Double D's sweet eyes staring at him. Realizing, he snapped wide awake "Are you okay? You feeling better?"

"Yes, yes. Thanks to you my fever has gone down. I still have this horrible headache though."

"Ah, yeah. Here!" He handed him the water and two ibuprofen.

"Hm, how thoughtful." Swallowing the pills he laid back down onto the pillow and turned to stare at his doting boyfriend. "Did you stay here all day?"

"You bet your ass I did! Like hell I'd leave you in the state you were in." Kevin growled defensively.

"Alright, dear me! No need to snap at me. I was just wondering because no one has ever done such a thing for me and it was quite….sweet of you." On those last three words Edd was already leaning over onto his elbow. Reaching his hand out, he brought Kevin's face closer so he could give him a long and well-deserved kiss.

Accepting it with eagerness, Kevin pressed himself forward and crawled into the bed to continue receiving his wonderful reward. "Mmmn.." He hummed

Edd's mind was feeling blurred as he coiled his leg up into Kevin's groin, feeling excited. '_This kiss is accelerating into something more…_' He thought, feeling weary about it. That feeling was soon replaced with excitement when he heard the accepting whimper of his boyfriend under his own touch.

"Hhhnn…" Kevin gasped as he clung to his boyfriend aggressively tight.

'_How adorable, just a little touch and he gets so eager._' Edd chuckled as he nuzzled his way under Kevin's chin to give him the same "markings" that Kevin would always give him. As hard as he tried, he could only hear small 'ow's under his boyfriend's breath. This didn't give him any confidence in his ability to give a hickey.

"It's alright, babe…." He consoled him as the jock slid his hands lower and to the waistband of Edd's shorts.

"H-Hey…" Edd breathed out shyly.

"Just relax."

Without a response, Kevin continued and grabbed Edd's small ass with his hands. Squeezing and releasing them in a small and slow circular motions, he could feel little gaspy moans next to his collar bone. "Does it feel good?" He couldn't help but smile proudly.

"M-…Mhm…" Was all Edd could reply with. In truth, it felt really relaxing and arousing at the same time.

Kevin dug his nails into the plush ass and he got a sharp whimper in response. "Sorry.."

"It's f-fine…" Edd moved his thigh back and forth against Kevin's groin to help stimulate him at well. Even though he just came back from being super weak and sick, he enjoyed every second of it. '_Why does this feel so thrilling?_' Knowing Edd, he just wanted a logical explanation as to why he was so turned on by such an action.

Curling his toes, Kevin huffed and felt really energetic now….he wanted to continue so bad, but he knew Double D was in no condition for anything further. This would have to do for now….even though everything in his body was aching for more, he had to just keep it at foreplay.

"Why did you stop?" Edd complained.

"If I touch you anymore….I won't stop."

"That's….okay with me…"

"No, you're still sick, it wouldn't be fair."

"I know, but I…liked it."

"Maybe some other time." Kevin rubbed Edd's cheek with his thumb and kissed his rosy, soft lips.

"Alright fine. If you say so."

"I promise." Kevin winked.

"I'll hold you to that!" Edd tapped his index finger on the tip of Kevin's nose.

* * *

It was late at night and Edd's parents were expected to be back by that very Monday. Tomorrow as Sunday and they only had one more day together.

Edd was still feeling a bit under the weather, but not as bad as earlier that morning. "Early treatment did the trick. Thank goodness I have such a caring boyfriend." He spoke silently to himself in the room as he sipped his chamomile tea.

Kevin came back in, bunny slippers and all, with his own cup of tea. There was no soda in the house since Edd's parents didn't allow such artificially flavored crap. "Those slippers suit you."

"Ya' right." Kevin rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Speaking of which, yesterday I mentioned a surprise."

"Oh yeah you did! What is is?" Kevin placed his cup on the nightstand and snuggled up to him on the bed.

"Well, since I know how much time you'll be spending with me….I took it upon my person to buy you this.." Handing Kevin his cup to hold, Edd reached over to the side of his bed and pulled out a small rectangular box.

Setting his boyfriend's cup on the table next to his own, he smiled at the box.

"Go on, open it!" He ushered.

"Sheesh, I wonder what it could be." Opening up the ribbon that was so neatly tied, he lifted off the top of the cardboard package and laughed at what he found.

Double D couldn't stop snickering as he watched his distressed, yet amused boyfriend pull out his own pair of bunny slippers.

"You _didn't._…" Kevin snorted a bit under his laughter.

"You couldn't keep using my father's now could you?"

"Well, damn." Tilting his head he craned his neck to the side to give Edd a quick kiss. "Thank you for the thought."

"But of course!" Edd giggled "Try them on! I didn't know your size so I guessed upon looking at your feet and calculating to the best of my abilities."

"Wouldn't doubt it." Kevin teased as he flipped off the other ones onto the floor and put on the new ones. "Fit like a charm."

"I'm so glad!" Edd clapped his hands together in joy.

"Should I give you my present?" Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"You got me something?" Sitting up straight he stared at the jock with curious eyes.

"Well, sort of. It's more of proposition for you."

"_Oh….._" Edd blushed.

"Yeah, well…tomorrow is our last day alone so I was wondering if you'd want to try to continue uh…from this morning?" Kevin scratched the back of his head; it was a nervous tick of his. "I mean..that is if you still want to. I know how you might be against it and all. I thought it was only right to ask you firs—" Feeling two small fingers on his lips, he smiled shyly.

"You tend to ramble when you're nervous, don't you?" Lowering his eyelids, Edd replied with "I'd be more than happy to try it with you; with proper precautions that is."

"Definitely." Kevin assured him.

"You'd have to give me time to get ready as well…." Edd's face turned a darker shade of red just thinking about the preparations he would have to do.

"Take all the time you need." He grinned.

"Alright, but if this happens, you must promise to be patient."

"Mhm! I will do my best!"

"Then you have yourself a deal."

Then they both smiled at each other. Kevin decided it was time to go home and figure out what he was going to do to prepare himself as well. He knew nothing of how to have sex with a dude. So he would have to study up on what to do and how to do it.

Double D also had to do the same.

Both were feeling terribly awkward, but they were also very determined.

* * *

Sunday was finally here. Edd couldn't sleep that much since he had crammed all there was to know about homosexuality and….how to perform a sexual "encounter." The poor lad's fever had returned, but he took medicine for it that morning. It felt sort of weird knowing what he was in for later tonight, not allowing that to fully take over his mind as it did last night, Edd decided it was time to _prepare_ himself.

"Oh my, this is going to be so shameful…." He mumbled to himself as he sat in his bed contemplating whether he should call Kevin and cancel this evening. "Nono, Eddward. You promised him this night! Just…grab the lubrication and practice…" Just saying that sentence was enough to embarrass himself. Covering his face he laid back on the bed. '_I can do this…I can….No. I must!_' Thoughts of encouragement did the trick. Springing back up to life he was unwavering in his decision as he slid the nightstand drawer open to reveal a small bottle of lube that he had bought a few days ago to relieve himself and a condom. Using lotion was actually very bad for masturbation, as was saliva since it is full of bacteria. The only other option was to disguise himself and buy it at the Peach Creek mall.

After working up all of the pride he could muster, Edd was sure to close his door before anything else. Removing his pants smoothly, Edd's hands were a bit shaky while he opened the silver package. Getting his….secretion everywhere was a hassle in cleaning, so a condom was a great solution. Pouring the clear liquid into his palm he made sure to warm it up properly. One hand on his length, he remembered reading that in order for anal stimulation to feel good at all for the first time he was going to have to be fully drowned in arousal.

The pumping began and Edd filled his mind with only one person…._Kevin._ The teenager was never one for fantasizing, but now he had a reason to. The slick feel of the lubrication on the latex made it easy to effortlessly glide his hand down his shaft. Some of the excess was slipping down towards his ass, he shivered in retort. Working up a good pace and feeling very close, Edd allowed his spare hand to tentatively make it's way towards his ass.

'_You can do it….j-just think of him._' Hundreds of small images rushed into Edd's mind. Kevin filling all of them; from his red, soft hair….to his solid biceps. The memory of successfully giving his first oral and the next thing Edd knew….his fingers were moving easily and it felt…_good._

An hour later, Edd had done it. A frightful realization soon came into play: playing with his ass while masturbating was now something he wanted to continue doing; it gave him the best orgasm.

"But it's so filthy!" Edd covered eyes in complete defeat.

* * *

The time had come. Both of them had prepared differently, but were both just as equally ready as they'd ever be.

Finishing that up, everything was set. Dinner was made and Edd couldn't turn back now.

Jumping at the sound of the doorbell, Edd's preparations could not go to waste. Opening the door, he found a very excited, but apprehensive jock. It looked almost as if Kevin had every single thing possible on his mind at this moment, but as he stepped inside he sprung at the chance to start.

Edd was barely able to shut the door before he was up against it. Kissing had ensued and he never knew Kevin could be this passionate. He knees were starting to buckle under such a lavish make-out session.

"K-Kev…calm down." Edd pleaded trying to get a few breaths of air that he could.

"M'sorry, but I can't." Making out was one of Kevin's favorite things to do with Double D…besides the usual of watching him look fascinated at something.

"Please, I…I had prepared us dinner." Pointing over at the meal already set out on the table.

Stopping for a moment he gave a look at the set-up."Well ain't you a little Romeo…" Kevin continued "You can evade me for now, princess, but later you're mine." Easing up, he stepped back and looked over at the meal. It was just simple spaghetti and meatballs.

Edd felt himself getting goosebumps. That kiss was electric and he could still feel the cold, yet thrilling chill it gave him as he gestured Kevin towards the table.

"Lady and the Tramp style, hm?" He teased noticing one large platter of the food.

"No, I have plates right here." Edd gave him a condescending look.

The meal didn't last very long because they really couldn't keep their hands off each other. Or more rather…Kevin couldn't and Double D was losing so much concentration on chewing that he almost choked a few times.

"You really have no patience do you.." Edd scoffed through his nose

"Nope, not when it's about you.." He went in for the kill, but he was stopped once again.

"I haven't brushed my teeth…."

"I. don't. care." Kevin growled as he kissed him anyways "Neither have I." He mumbled next to his boyfriend's lips.

Shuffling of clothes could be heard leaving the dinning room all the way to Edd's bedroom. The food was left out to become cold….something that Edd would have never done in his life, but he could care less at this very moment.

Small shushes of clothes were echoed through the house as each item of clothing was removed from both partners except for their boxers. It was the first time they had seen so much skin of each other.

Kevin's fingers couldn't resist roaming around. Double D had so many nerdy characteristic such as: his lean, unfit arms, his small pudgy stomach, his terribly cute nipples that inverted somewhat. All of these traits made Kevin giddy like a schoolgirl.

At the same time, Edd was admiring Kevin's physique. Those wonderfully buff arms from playing too many sports, his wonderfully shaped abdomen, and his protruding collar bones. Everything that a jock was made of.

A short time passed after they had finished admiring each others bodies.

Kevin made the first move by lending out kisses upon kisses. Letting his hand cup, Edd's cock through his pants. With a little shock he realized that Edd was much bigger than he was…not with just length, but width as well. Trying to ignore the fact that he was starting to come down with a bad case of inferiority complex, Kevin continued to massage his boyfriend with envy.

"Ahh…hnn.." The boy let his head go back into the pillow and his chest lurched upwards.

"_Edd…._" Kevin called out in excitement…even though he wasn't the one being touched, just seeing that aroused look that Edd had was enough for him, since he knew he was the one causing it.

Hearing his name come across Kevin's lips was something that sort of surprised him, he rarely ever called him by his given name.

Hands were being tossed everywhere. There was no sound that wasn't being made, moans, grunts, harsh exhales, and breathy inhales.

It had gotten to the point where they were both fully unclothed and rubbing their bodies together slowly; kissing was never left out of the equation either. Both of their hats were missing too…..this gave Kevin the chance to look at what Edd had been hiding all these years.

"I never knew your hair was this long. I like it"

There wasn't much he could hide anymore, Edd accepted the compliment "I don't like to show it much or more rather that ugly laceration."

Kevin obviously noticed the large scar on Double D's forehead, but he simply replied with "What laceration?"

That's when Edd knew that he truly could never be without Kevin now. His ability to make him shift and portray all kinds of emotions he never knew he could have must have meant something more than just 'like.' It had to be _love_. But he knew he couldn't say something like that yet, what if Kevin didn't feel the same..? All of these thoughts were removed from his mind when Kevin slouched down and wrapped his lips around the bare cock.

"W-Wait!" Edd beckoned trying to refrain from letting him taste his bitterness.

"Hm?" Kevin stared up at him as he gave the tip a small suckle.

"Hnng….I don't want to make a mess…" He whined.

"Don't worry…I'll clean it up."

Before he was able to protest any longer, Kevin tried his best to mimic what he learned from "studying" all last night.

Edd had never received oral before and it was even better than his hand….or _**any hand.**_"_Good Lord._…." He moaned placing his hands over his mouth.

It was a lot harder than when Kevin was just touching it with his hand…..which made it a lot harder to put in his mouth. '_Why does he have to be so fuckin big…_' Complaining in his mind wasn't going to get the job done.

Releasing his hand from lips he let it grasp onto the sheets. "Hhhah….Kevin…" Edd called out. Those sweet innocent green eyes glowering at his attempt.

Small choking sounds were a given….considering Double D's size. Trying as hard as he might, Kevin couldn't fit the whole thing in, only an inch or so unable to fit.

"Th-there…" He guided.

Following his instructions, Kevin hollowed his cheeks and was sure to suck as he went back. Allowing his hand to come into the equation, he saw Edd moving his hips in desperation. Knowing that he was close to finishing, he stopped it there.

"Keviiiiin." A very tiny voice groaned.

"I know, babe….but let's try it from here now…" Pressing his fingers against his opening.

A sharp gasp was heard. "I…I don't know.."

"We don't have to if you don't wanna." Kevin kissed Edd's inner thigh in the meantime.

"I mean I do, but I heard that it's much different than fingers.."

Kevin raised his eyebrows and couldn't hold back his snicker. "You practiced?"

"Of course I did!" He blushed "Should I not have?"

"Nono, I'm actually pretty damn happy."

"Would you just….hurry.." Edd gulped feeling his pleasure about to overload.

"Alright alright, princess. Don't get your wet panties in a knot…"

'_Technically I'm not wearing any…._' Edd corrected to himself. Just from earlier that day, his ass was still a bit sensitive, so Kevin inserting a few fingers made him groan with some sort of hidden pain behind it.

'_Alright….lets see…_' Kevin thought trying to remember what he learned. '_Move your fingers, slowly, working up speed._' Going about his inner instructions, Kevin felt himself becoming slightly more aroused. Though the jock wasn't a virgin, he was in this sense, he

"C-Christ….ahh…"

A pause in doubt of what to do next. '_What now…_'

"Kevin p-please…." He demanded.

Snapping back from his inner coaching, Kevin blushed and nodded. "O-Okay…" To be frank, he was still very, very nervous. Not wanting to hurt him he asked "You have condoms, right?"

Nodding Edd pointed at the nightstand. "There's….lubrication as well, if we have troubles."

Their hearts were beating fast and both of their faces were flushed with bright red.

"You sure you're ready?"

"Not having second thoughts now, are we?" Edd teased, but nodded. "I'm positive."

"Just remember to breath, mkay?"

Without a response, Kevin pressed in and Edd's hands immediately shot up onto the jocks shoulders as he tried to brace himself. "Breath, babe…" The tightness was better than any girl and the warmth he felt was fantastic, but he had to stay calm.

Edd wanted so badly to curse, so badly to cry, but he knew this pain wouldn't last long.

Fitting himself fully inside he stayed there for a moment. "I won't move until you say…." Leaning down closer he tried to get him to relax with soft and loving kisses.

Giving a breathy, "Okay…" Edd found himself with his eyes tightly closed and his toes curling trying to hold out until it started to feel good.

The moment finally came when they were both fully content with the movement and sensation of it all. It was like complete ecstasy.

Groans and grunts were replaced with moans and huffs. Both of the teens were practically sweating and their throats had become sore from loud cries of pleasure.

Neither of them had ever felt this great before and they were about to get to the best part. With a few more thrusts they could both feel themselves getting closer. Kevin grabbed onto Edd's cock and gave him a meager strokes before they both were totally drained of energy. The covers were covered with their "hard work."

Edd and Kevin proceeded to hold onto each other after they were done for quite some time.

"Th-That was absolutely sensational…" Edd complimented

"It was fucking terrific." Kevin bluntly stated giving him a charming smile.

With a soft giggle, Edd laid next to his boyfriend in complete content. "You are the electron to my proton." He mumbled.

"Huh?" Kevin snorted

"Nothing~"

As they laid there, they started to somewhat fall asleep. "I'll wake him up later…." Kevin mused as he mussed with Edd's hair.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8 was originally supposed to be split up into three parts for suspense to get your minds running…..and remembering what I've stated in previous parts of the fic, but I decided to put it all together._

**_Presenting Chapter 8: The Heartbreaking News._**

Everything after that amazing night was going well, Edd and Kevin were closer than ever and no one seemed to mind. Kevin's horrid teammates actually came to like Edd since they all seemed to agree that he was, as Kev always said, 'adorkable.'

It was the middle of the afternoon at school and Edd was starting to feel the heat. It had been a month, 2 days, and 375 minutes now since they started dating, but who's counting? Everyone's quiet whispers about their relationship died down and were already onto something new. Edd no longer had to worry about seeing profound language on his locker. (Kevin even offered to switch a while back, but Edd kindly refused.)

"Now class, raise your hand if you know what 342 times 7 is." Edd's math teacher was prone to asking simple questions to make sure everyone was paying attention.

"Yes, Eddward?" She smiled knowingly.

"Six-hundred ninty-four." Eagerness in his voice because he knew he was correct.

The teacher gave him a worried look, but frowned. "Uh…, no I'm sorry that's incorrect." Another hand flung up and the answer was given.

'_What….I was almost positive I got it right._' Edd shook it off thinking he must have heard the question wrong. He rubbed his head with a groan '_Maybe it's because of this detestable headache_.'

Class ended at the loud sound of that annoying bell which made Edd's ears ring. Upon walking out of his class, Kevin was waiting there as usual. Instead of a smiling, gap-toothed grin that he would mainly received, he was greeted with a very small smirk and roughened eyebrows that signaled pain.

"Are you okay…?" He tried to console him.

"Yes. I'm perfectly fine." He lied, only a small white lie. It wouldn't hurt anybody, right?

"Ya' don't lookit." Compelled to find out what was wrong, Kevin stopped him next to his locker and pushed back his hat a bit to check for a fever.

"I said I'm fine! Quit pestering me!" Edd shouted louder than usual. This temper of his wasn't at all normal and he couldn't stop feeling sick after he vomited this morning.

"You're walkin' funny too. Don'tcha notice?" Watching Edd walk away from him with books he gasped when he dropped them and suddenly lean against the locker for support.

"M'sorry…." Edd spoke in a murmur of slurred speech. '_Why do I feel so tormentingly weak?_' All his limps were sort of immobile and his headache was getting gradually worse.

"I'm taking you to the nurses office. C'mon."

The nurse had not the slightest clue was was wrong with him, but she insisted that he headed home this instant to be cared for by his parents.

Kevin was becoming increasingly worried. As he helped him walk home, he felt like they were being followed. Turning back he saw Eddy, Nazz, and Ed all walking behind them.

"What the hell are you doin? Go back to class!"

Eddy gritted his teeth. "Like hell I'd leave my friend with you." Eddy was silenced when he felt a sharp punch to the shoulder; Nazz stepped in to talk

"What he means is," She walked up closer to help Edd keep his balance. "we care for him just as much as you do."

Edd smiled "Thank you, Nazz." Shifting his weight, he was now evenly supported.

Eddy quickened his pace and his face was covered in worry because he remembered seeing his best friend like this before. The whole reason Edd moved to Peach Creek was because his parents wanted a safe environment for their recovering son.

Wind of what was wrong with Edd got around school fast and everyone was feeling worried. From once being the most unnoticeable kid in school to now the talk of the town didn't sit easy with Edd; texts were being sent around everywhere trying to find out what happened and if he was okay.

Arriving at his house Edd asked to be laid on the couch when they opened the door."My apologies…" He frowned feeling bad that those closest to him were now in distress because of his composure.

"Think nothin of it, sockhead." Eddy was trying not to show that he was very anxious.

Edd knew Eddy could get very emotional so he grabbed his hand and gave it a few pats. "It's going to be alright, Eddy." Knowing far too well that it may not be.

Ed sat down by his best friend and you could see tears in his eyes. "Is Double D gonna be okay?" Lip quivering.

"Yes, Ed. I'm going to be just fine." With enough energy left he ruffled Ed's coarse hair. "Now go back to class….I'll just get a hold of my parents…and.." Stopping for a moment he ushered Ed away quickly.

Kevin noticed what he was about to do and looked for a nearby container. Unable to find one, there was vomit all over the carpet now.

Nazz gasped and felt immediate sympathy. "We're not goin' anywhere." She stubbornly sat down at the end of the couch.

Edd grabbed onto his stomach and groaned. A small wet substance was wiping his cheek when he got done being in pain. Kevin had shooed away all three of them because he knew Double D didn't want them there.

"Where did everyone go?" Edd asked in a cracked voice.

"I made them leave…you are in no state to worry about others worrying about you." Kevin chuckled at how weird that sounded.

Leaning over the couch he noticed that the pile of throw up and bile had been cleaned up. "You didn't have to do that…" He said feeling guilty that he had to so something so gross.

"I don't mind, you took care of me when I fucked up my hand. I'm simply helping out my boyfriend…" After he finished cleaning up Edd's mouth he gave him a rather sorrowful smile. '_I really hope he's going to be okay…_'

* * *

Realizing he must have passed out Edd found himself in his bed with the covers pulled halfway down his body. "Kev…." He called out, but his throat was sore that it couldn't possibly be audible.

Edd's worried mother raced in and was doing her hourly check up on him. With his mother being a nurse she obviously knew what was going on, but she couldn't bring herself to tell her son….not wanting to frighten him.

"Mother…" Edd smiled weakly. As he tried to sit up he felt fingers pressing him back down. "Hmmm?"

"Just relax sweetheart. I sent that Kevin boy home and thanked him for his troubles."

Sulking, Edd was hoping that he would be awakened by his boyfriend.

"Why was he here anyway? I thought you two didn't get along."

"Well, mother. Lately he has been….rather caring." Not knowing if it was a good time to tell her or not, he simple said "I really like his presence. It's comforting."

Edd's Mother, Marian, tilted her head. She never knew her son to be so fond of a person besides his two friends. "Alright, dear. If he comes by I'll be sure to let him in." With a consoling smile she changed the wet cloth on his forehead. Leaving, she met up with her husband at the doorway. "_Arthur.._" She looked as almost if she was about to burst into tear.

"Marian, cease your tears my love. We'll take him to the hospital in a little bit." Hugging his broke down wife against his chest he sighed deeply. It's been twelve years since they had see their son this sick; twelve long and prosperous years without the reoccurring cancer. '_We should have been here more to take him for his needed checkups.._' Arthur blamed himself feeling a harsh ache in his aging heart.

Marian heard her son jerking over his bed and puking into the bucket that she set by his side earlier. Following the sounds to her little boy she saw a very pale person who was no her son at all. Edd looked sickly thin, for the poor thing must have not eaten for a few days, afraid of bile burning his throat. "Arthur, we must take him now…"

The distressed father nodded and knew that his old rickety car wouldn't suffice for his son's weak stomach. Thus resulting in calling an ambulance, which must have been embarrassing, but it had to be done.

It was 9 o' clock when the sirens woke everyone in the neighborhood; since they were in such close proximity of one another, it was kind of hard to miss.

Kevin was the first outside….he knew what this meant. His little heart was beating at a break neck pace and you could see the sheer worry in his eyes as he saw his boyfriend board the vehicle on a stretcher. Without thinking, he assumed the worse. All he wanted to do was ride with Edd's parents and be with him, but he knew that would be overreacting, he would simply wait and call Nazz….for comfort.

As the truck drove off Edd was barely coherent. Flashing, bright lights stunned his eyes and he could feel himself starting to sweat. Multiple men were manhandling him, strapping him down and running him with IVs. The only word off his mothers lips when she explained why this was happening was…. '_**Can….cer**_' Edd remembered….and now he was becoming increasingly frightened.

Meanwhile back in the buzz of the cul-de-sac, Eddy watched as Kevin was pacing back and forth trying to get a hold of Nazz, who is a very heavy sleeper. Sighing, Eddy decided to break the news to him….since he was sock heads boyfriend and all he deserved to know.

"Hey shovelchin…" The name calling wasn't really used in a bashing way, but more of a consoling manner.

"Not now, dork." Kevin tried to shoo him away as he got Nazz's voicemail again. He hissed in impatience.

"Y'know Nazz is a deep sleeper….c'mon. I'll explain it. That is if you care." Eddy walked away towards his house waiting to see if Kevin would follow.

Kevin stared at him with confusion, but followed like any curious person would.

Inside the house, Kevin squinted his eyes as the lights were flicked on. "So what's wrong with Double D?"

Eddy sighed and pushed back his hair before plopping himself down on the couch and pointed to the chair across from him so Kevin knew where to sit.

"It all happened back when Edd moved to Peach Creek." Eddy began.

* * *

Kevin sat forward eagerly awaiting the story. So far, he didn't know anything about Edd's past. They never really had a chance to talk about it, but learning it from one of his best friends would surely be beneficial to their relationship.

Eddy smoothed back his hair once more and sighed. It was going to be hard talking about this….especially with someone he hates. Even though Kevin was the least person he ever wanted to talk with, he knew Double D would want him to know. "Moving to Peach Creek, man…he sure was shy. Though he wasn't afraid to speak his mind once ya pissed him off." Eddy chuckled at remembering.

"Still sounds like 'em today." Kevin agreed.

"Yeah, well…I knew he wasn't like me and Ed. The poor kid's parents practically smothered him….much different than they do today." Eddy scratched the back of his neck, this topic was becoming harder for him to talk about. "But man, once I was able to become friends with him. He would chatter nonstop and I literally mean nonstop. Every time we hung out he would always be openin' his mouth to speak about something he read in a book. Lemme tell ya, it got annoying, but Ed always seemed to enjoy it." Eddy frowned…..his thoughts moved on to more upsetting details. "Then one day he didn't come out to play…..my mom told me that Edd's parents had taken him to the hospital."

Kevin was at the edge of his chair and his face was strangely intrigued yet sorrowful simultaneously. "Yeah?" He urged him to continue

"Edd's cancer had signs of reoccurring. S'what my mom told me." Making himself more comfortable on the sofa he inched back and cleared his throat before continuing. "Ever since then, his parents were more careful until he turned about twelve or so. That's when they believed he was well enough to stay by himself. The kid was smart enough to cook himself breakfast and get out of bed by himself. Hell, I couldn't do half of that shit." Eddy scoffed before he looked at Kevin. "That's about the time you and us three met….then all that kid bullshit happened." Waving his hand to try to change the topic quickly. "Ever since then, he's been doin' good…but I guess something happened and I'm sure would be crying her eyes out by now."

"So what you're saying is….there is a chance it's cancer again?" Kevin's eyes were stern and full of concern. Both his throat and lips were dry.

"S'what I would assume. Wanna check up on him after school?" Eddy offered

"Yeah,….the dork might get mad if we skip just for him."

"Probably right." The shorter one stretched his arms up and stood the same time Kevin did.

"Later, Ed-head."

Eddy merely smirked at the old nickname and complied with "See ya, shovelchin."

* * *

Later that evening, around 5 or so, Eddy and Kevin were on their way to the hospital. Ed would have come, but the two decided it would have been better to leave 'ole lumpy at home due to his natural tendency to…..well, cry.

Kevin was saving up for his motorcycle, which he was really close to achieving. So instead of driving something really cool he had to deal with Eddy driving them both to the Peach Creek hospital about two miles away…in his mom's minivan. '_What a loser-wagon.._'

Arriving, Eddy locked up his car and they both weaved their way though sick patients and tending nurses towards the information desk.

"Hey Eddy, Kevin…." The nurse behind the desk gave them a weird look. "Wait don't you two despise each other."

"Yeah yeah, don't remind me." Kevin snickered as he looked at Eddy jokingly. "We're here to see—" Before the last word came out, he was already interrupted by the information he needed.

"Edd? Yes, well just go to floor number 5, go left, and all the way down to the right." Simply smiling, she waited for the next customer behind them. They were lucky that they lived in such a small town.

"Uh yeah, thanks!" Giving an effortless sway of his wrist he bid her goodbye. Next, floor 5. Or so they thought since the elevator decided to stop at every floor on the way up.

Finally reaching their destination they stepped out and looked around for a moment confused. "Which way did she say again?…."

Eddy wasn't really paying attention since his eyes were fixed on the nurses breasts that were about to pop out of her shirt. "I don't know dude, I wasn't listening to a thing she said."

"Of course…leave it to the dork to mess this up."

"If you would have been listening better maybe we could have been there by now!" Eddy tried to push the blame on him.

"Don't you blame me now short-pint. I swear to fucking god that I'll—"

"You'll what?" The grin on the shorter lad's face was all too knowing. If Kevin so much as gave Eddy a black eye, Double D would be all on his ass for hurting him after he said that they should get along.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Kevin smiled creepily at him. Trying to act like nothing was wrong since some of the patients were staring at them during their argument.

The commotion must have been loud enough that Edd's father came out to see what the whole ruckus was about. "Ah, boys!" Arthur must have been rather surprised, but happy to see them both since he gave them a hug. Edd's parents were always extra affectionate….and didn't understand boundaries with other people who they were familiar with.

"Yes, sir. We're here to see Edd."

"Oh? Well, he's awake now, but he's going in for an MRI soon. I'm sure seeing the both of you would give him comfort. Come now!" Pushing them ahead of himself, Arthur opened the door and exclaimed "I have an express delivery for my handsome son!"

"Father….I don't think that—" Edd was going to object to any silly gift his dad had planned, but his mouth was practically sewn shut when he saw that two of his four favorite people were in the room. "Eddy!" The smile he gave was wider than anything, he held his arms out for a hug.

Seeing the IV, Eddy gingerly agreed to the mushy contact he would have usually objected to. "Hey Double D." He replied with a halfhearted chuckle.

"You forgetting someone there, Double Dweeb?" Kevin said endearingly, though he was sort of jealous.

"Kevin….?!" Double D was literally too excited that you could see his heart beat racing on the monitor next to him.

"Yeah, I came to check up on ya." Coming in a bit closer he sat on the rolling stool next to him.

Looking at his mother, friend, and father he shyly said "Eddy…Mother, Father. Could I possibly have a moment with Kevin?"

Now Marian understood. The reason her son favored his former enemy so much is because he….seemed to love him. Realizing this, she nodded at Arthur who was skeptical about it.

Eddy knew immediately and rolled his shoulder to signal to Arthur that they should be leaving. "C'mon Mr.A."

"Okay, son." Giving Edd a small, yet confused smile.

As they all finished leaving, they closed the door. Edd was so happy that he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Did ja miss me that much?" Kevin chuckled leaning against the rail on the side of the hospital bed.

"Oh did I ever! I'm sorry if I frightened you. I really am, I'm rather terrified myself." Edd was fiddling with his fingers in a nervous manner.

"It's okay, dork. Just calm down." Noticing his hat was gone, this gave him the opportunity to mess with his hair.

"Ke-Kevin…" Edd felt a bit embarrassed since no one had ever played with his hair. Especially if he wasn't able to wash it before hand.

"Hm?" Supplying a meager, sullen smile, Kevin couldn't help but exhale his relief that his boyfriend was okay.

"Your presence is very…..calming. Do you realize that?" Nuzzling into the rough pads of his finger, Edd felt very sleepy.

"I had no idea." Kevin enjoyed the compliment.

"They took my hat you know."

"I can see that." Kevin scoffed knowing that his hat was like sacred to him.

"That's okay though, I needed to wash it anyways." Edd's eyes were closed at this point and his mouth opened wide for a cute yawn.

"I bet." Kevin replied absentmindedly.

"A month, five days, and seven-hundred-sixty-three minutes." Edd smiled.

"What?" A soft chuckle followed.

"Hmn….nothing." Edd drifted off into sleep and Kevin gave him a small kiss on the forehead muttering "G'night, Edd…."


	9. Chapter 9

_Here it is...finally guise_

_Hope you're in for some ambiguity and heart-wrenching _

_**Chapter 9: Happily Maybe Never After**_

The hospital was cold, and even though it was quite sanitary, it was lonely. Eddward had been stuck in that room for a matter of weeks...everyday was the same thing. The same word used over and over with no joy extending it's way when it was heard: **hope**.

"We _hope_ this medicine works."

"We_ hope_ our son will pull through this."

All those phrases were meaningless. There was no hope and there was no treatment this time. Eddward was in his acceptance stage of the Kübler-Ross model. The poor lad had already struggled through denial, anger, bargaining, and depression. It was tough for him, but Kevin had been coming each day without a doubt...dealing with the teen's thrashing emotions.

"The day just wouldn't be complete without seeing you." Edd smirked weakly as he stared at Kevin at the side of his bed. Their relationship hadn't been able to get on its feet properly. The redhead had so many dates planned that included some of the dork's favorite places to go.

With a melancholy smile in return, he replied "The same goes for you..." Even if it was tough to see the one he loved so dearly in this condition he knew that there was a small chance of Edd getting better. With all that, Kevin still believed that there was.

The nurse came in and gave both the young boys a sorrowful smile. "Hello dears." She sighed as she checked Edd's pulse with her own fingers. Putting him on the heart monitor was making him restless in the day with the constant beeping. So they made a deal to only use it at night. "You seem a bit better." Her smile wasn't convincing.

"Don't patronize me, Charlotte..." Edd snapped at her as he coughed a little.

Kevin squeezed the vein-covered hand very gently. It looked of thin, milk-white paper and looked so thin that it could rip in such the same standards.

The nurse couldn't say much back to the poor thing, but nodded, checked the IV, and left.

"So,...Edd. When you get out do you wanna go to the art museum? They got a new sculpture in there that I think you'll lov-" He was cut off

"Kevin, I know you mean well, but do you honestly think I will get better? If you take my condition and add what my exact cancer is. It's only a matter of time before I-"

Kevin stood and let go of Edd's hand with anger making his voice crack some. "Don't you think I've thought of that?! I-I'm trying all I can to help you...and you seem like you could care less about your life! Why do I even bother... Wh-Why..." He sat back down in the chair and leaned on the bed sobbing softly.

Double D was shocked to say the least, but completely understood and consoled his boyfriend to the best of his abilities. A soft hand on back of his cap and giving it long, muffled scratches as he watched the tough shoulders of his love shake violently during his cries.

Living a life such as this was painful both mentally and physically. Knowing that everyone around you is hurting just as much as you are. Each waking moment of chemo sucking the life out of you as if you were a juicebox on it's last bit of liquid. The aches and pains...and not even to mention the worst pain of all; watching everyone cry for you...

Edd learned to cope with that horrid feeling that pained his chest everyday. With his ears ringing from his headache. The moment of consoling was cut short when Edd reached for his vomit bag at the other side of the bed. '_What dreadful timing..._' Edd thought feeling self conscious.

Kevin lifted his head from the bed and wiped his eyes on his shirt as he heard his boyfriend puking. Worry kicked in after he saw that Edd hadn't stopped for quite some time...it was even worse to know that he also hadn't been eating so that bile must be scorching and tearing up his throat something awful.

After he finished, Kevin sighed and rubbed Edd's leg. "I'm sorry Double D..." He apologized feeling bad for overreacting.

"Don't be, I know you're stressed." The boy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Say, why don't you tell me about school. I miss going...I could use something to stimulate my mind as of now." He chuckled "Or what's left of it." Making fun of it seemed to help him cope.

"_Edd..._" Kevin sighed sharply.

"I know I know." Waving his hand to dismiss the remark. "Go on with it then. Tell me about chemistry...is Professor Wano still there?"

"No! Uh, his wife and him had a baby so we've had a sub for some time now." Relaxing more he laid back in the chair explaining things to Edd. "She's pretty cool. Let's us do awesome labs. You should of seen it!" Then he got into it, it was almost as if Kevin really liked school now.

It was sure something to see his boyfriend enjoying life so much, especially school. Edd wondered if this little "plague" of his was holding him back. "Wow, sound rather fascinating! If I wasn't bedridden, I'd be just as exhilarated as you!" A smile and laugh followed.

The redhead frowned. "Maybe I could take you out one day if you feel well enough..." There was an obvious pout in his tone since he knew that may never happen.

"Of course! Absolutely. If I feel well enough you will be the first to know!"

'_There he goes again...that usual Double D positive attitude._' Kev thought with admiration.

* * *

They conversed a bit more until the late afternoon when visiting time was over. Today would have been the 21st day in a row that Kevin had visited Edd since he was admitted to the hospital. Three weeks...and nothing changed. Eddward wasn't getting better, but at least he wasn't getting worse...

The chemo seemed to be neutralizing him to the very least, but they had other plans if they kept at it with little results; brain surgery was the second option, but it was very risky since it would tamper with Edd's cerebral cortex..._near his hippocampus._ Eddward obviously refused the surgery, but never told Kevin of this option. Even if it could end up saving his life.

* * *

All throughout the night that incessant beeping was wearing Eddward's patience thin. It was like that dripping water that you just had to turn off, even when you stubbed your toe on three things consecutively on the way there.

The sick boy was finally able to pass out after thinking too hard about how much he was going to do once he had the energy to get out of this bed to turn off that heart monitor.

* * *

The next day was special...it was Eddy's birthday and Edd had planned two months ahead, as his usual self would do, thinking that he was going to be well enough to take Eddy out to his favorite place. Instead he would have to deal with a measly cellphone call to wish him a happy birthday.

'Right after school!' Edd confirmed with himself keeping the phone nearby as he awaited the time to change to three in the afternoon. Sluggishly as it pass the time came; slowly tapping in the number, Edd brought the phone to his ear with eagerness.

Eddy answered with a cheerful disposition which was unusual, but Edd dismissed it.

"Greetings Eddy! I have called to wish you happiness today since it is the oh most wonderful day anyone could ask for! Happy birthday my dear friend!"

Eddy laughed at his boisterous attitude and replied with "Thanks Double D! Can I come visit ya today?"

"Why bother wasting your time on me! I definitely can't do much. Don't you have other plans to uphold?"

"Nah, pops and mom are waiting till this weekend to do something for me. 'Sides I haven't seen you in almost 4 days! I feel like a shitty friend."

"Don't put yourself down!" Edd giggled "You've got classes to attend so it isn't your fault. On the bright side I've got Kevin coming down almost every day without fail and-" Edd saw a shadow move to his left and realized it was someone coming through the door. Kevin had arrived earlier than usual... "Speaking of which, he just arrived! Maybe we can all be together!"

Knowing he couldn't let down his friend he agreed with some reluctance. "S-Sure, why not? Let me just talk to Ed about it." They must have been nearby each other because Edd heard muffled talking.

Taking this opportunity he greeted Kevin. "Hello!" A grin wide on his face. "I'm just making plans with Eddy. Would you like to wish him a happy birthday?"

Kevin shook his head. "I'll tell him when he gets here."

"Whoa Ed! Put me down you big lummox! Okay okay! I get it you can come too!-"

Edd giggled listening to his friends acting as their usual selves...he missed that. "So I take it you both are coming?" Anticipation in his voice.

"Yep! See you in a bit, Sockhead!"

Dial tone.

As Edd hung up he saw that Kevin had something in his hands. "What is that?" He inquired feeling curious.

"Well, I figured that you missed chemistry so much that I would, uh...buy you something." Rolling his wrist from behind his back, Kevin pulled out a child's chemistry kit. "I know it's probably dumb, but we can't use real chemicals...so I thought this would work just as fine."

"Just as _good_, Kevin." Double D corrected absentmindedly.

"Y-Yeah, but we don't have to use it if you don't want to."

"Nonsense! I'm just tickled pink that you would think of me!" Making grabby hands at the box.

"When do I not?" Kevin teased and pulled the box away before leaning down closer to Edd. "You gotta give me a kiss first!"

Edd's eyebrows furrowed and he rolled his eyes. "Agreed!" Closing his eyes and puckering his lips, he awaited the kiss but got a face full of wiry fur instead. Opening his eyes it revealed that Kevin had bought two presents. "Oh my!" Edd smiled like a child on Christmas.

"I know it's lame, but I thought it'd help you sleep at night...I know how much you hate that monitor." He scoffed feeling shy about his childish gifts.

"It's not lame in the least." Edd felt his tears coming up, but nothing came of it since he was so dehydrated. "I'd cry, but I can't." He laughed softly and held the teddy bear to his chest. "Thank you so much, Kevin..."

"You're welcome, princess." Teasing felt good...he hadn't done it in a while, but Edd didn't seem to mind much now.

* * *

Playing with the fake snow next in the kit, Double D insisted that Kevin would stop worrying about the mess. "It's not that big of a deal anymore, Kev."

The redhead was shocked to say the least...he hadn't thought_ his_ Double D would have been so careless about making a mess before...this cancer must be really eating him up. With a sigh he nodded and agreed. Watching him pour the water into the powder and it foamed up quickly, they both laughed and made noises of awe.

A knock came at the door and it was Ed who burst in past Eddy when he noticed the, what he calls witchcraft, going on in the room. "Whoa Double Dee! I didn't know you were a sorcerer!"

"That's right!" Edd waved his hands at Ed who flinched and caused the rest of them to laugh.

"Oh relax Ed! Double D's just fuckin' with ya." The shorter friend was still in his last bits of laughter as he patted his worried friend on the back. His smile disappearing as he saw Kevin. "Hey shovelchi-" He saw Edd's face dart towards him out of the corner of his eye and Eddy corrected himself. "Kevin. Haven't seen ya in awhile."

"Yeah, I've been kinda busy." He held onto his sick boyfriends hand and smirked at him knowingly. Taking a glance back at Eddy who obviously noticed the gesture he was quick to add "Happy birthday by the way, dork." The name wasn't used in any vicious way, just like he would still use it for Edd.

"Right, thanks."

Sensing the tension, Double D was about to suggest something they should do with a flicker of pain panged into his brain. Wincing and sitting forward with his hand on his forehead he closed his eyes and shook it off.

They all looked at him worriedly, but Double D just waved his hand off to them and tried to continue what he was going to say..., but he couldn't remember. In fact, he couldn't remember the last hour. How did they get in here? When did they get here?

"Uh,...exactly how long have you guys been here?"

They all frowned their lips and raised their eyebrows as they stared at him incredulously. "Probably about thirty minutes...why?"

The sick boy now sat there terrified. Fingers to his lips in contemplation on what to do. That head of his was starting to throb again and was it only a matter of time before he lost the rest of his beloved memory? Oh god, …..no. That can't happen. That _won't_ happen.

"N-No reason." Looking at the things set before him it was making him worry even more. Chemistry kit and a teddy bear..now. Who brought that? Wasn't there something special going on today?

"Uhm...correct me if I'm wrong, but did you bring these things Eddy? Is there something special happening today?" Gathering the looks around him he must have been terribly wrong and he laid back on his pillow and closed his eyes hoping that they were just a figment of his imagination and that he was dreaming.

. . . silence.

The next time Double D opened his eyes, there were about three nurses in the room and two doctors. "W-What's going on? Where are my friends?"

The nurse silenced him with anesthesia. It felt like thousands of hands were touching him and shaking him and when he officially awoke this time, Eddy and Kevin had been shaking him awake since they saw that his heart monitor was freaking out.

He screamed as he awoke and his eyes were wide and frightened. Grabbing onto Kevin viciously in an attempt to escape from that scary dream.

"Edd, a-are you okay? You blacked out for 5 seconds after not remembering anything that just happened..." Kevin hugged onto his ill boyfriend tightly muttering softly "I'm worried about you.."

Both of his other friends had gone to grab a nurse.

* * *

**(( WILL EDD BE OKAY? WHAT IS HAPPENING TO THIS POOR DORK.**

**WILL CONTINUE****_ …..any maybe finish?_**** IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! ;U;)/ ))**


End file.
